Caminos insospechados
by Helena Dax
Summary: SLASH Cuando el auror Cormac McLaggen inicia una relación no-tan-secreta con Draco Malfoy, Harry se sorprende un poco. Pero eso es sólo el principio. DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

**NdA **Este fic es un post-DH que no respeta el epílogo. Tiene cuatro partes y en realidad está concebido como un one-shot. Esta vez no sé qué días publicaré, sorry.

No acabo de estar del todo convencida con esta historia, pero no me sale mejor. La última palabra, como siempre, es vuestra

Por supuesto, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y lamentablemente nadie me da dineritos por esto.

**Caminos insospechados: Primera parte.**

-Eh, chicos -dijo McLaggen, sentándose con Harry y Ron-, nunca imaginaríais a quién me follé este sábado.

Era la hora del almuerzo y los Aurores que no tenían nada que hacer habían ido a la cafetería. Harry lo miró sólo con una templada curiosidad. McLaggen era un chico alto y corpulento, de expresión un tanto arrogante, que había ido un curso por delante de ellos a Gryffindor. En el colegio habían tenido algún encontronazo y aunque no había vuelto a haber problemas entre ellos desde que trabajaban juntos, Harry sentía menos simpatía por él de la que sentía por otros compañeros.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ron, curioso a su pesar.

-Tenéis que guardarme el secreto, palabra de Gryffindor y todo eso.

-Oh, Merlín, está casada –exclamó Ron, escandalizándose un poco.

McLaggen hizo una mueca.

-No es ninguna chica.

Harry lo miró con algo más de intriga.

-¿Te has acostado con un chico? Creía que sólo te iban las chicas.

De hecho, McLaggen, que era de padres muggles, no se sentía del todo cómodo con la naturalidad con la que el mundo mágico trataba la homosexualidad. No era tan estúpido como para hacer bromitas o comentarios de mal gusto, pero Harry podía notarlo de tanto en tanto, como un ligero olor desagradable que aparecía y desaparecía de vez en cuando.

-Llámalo curiosidad. Por supuesto, fui yo quien se lo folló, y no al revés. Bien, ¿juráis que lo guardaréis en secreto?

Los dos asintieron.

-Suéltalo ya.

McLaggen sonrió de forma extraña, como si pensara que había llevado a cabo una hazaña.

-Malfoy. Me follé a Draco Malfoy.

Los dos dieron un respingo y se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Harry odiaba darle la reacción que buscaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Te has follado a Malfoy? –exclamó Ron, con el mismo tono que habría usado si McLaggen hubiera confesado ser caníbal.

-No me extraña que quieras mantenerlo en secreto –dijo Harry.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-continuó Ron-. ¿Cómo…?

McLaggen no podía parecer más satisfecho del efecto que había causado, aunque Harry no podía entender por qué.

-Fue casualidad. Estábamos en Solsticio, ya sabéis, ese pub nuevo que han abierto Chang y un par de amigas suyas. Yo había bebido ya bastante y me lo encontré. Con ese pelo largo y la camisa que llevaba parecía una chica, os lo juro. Bueno… no sé, estaba muy caliente y ya os he dicho, sentí curiosidad. Y he de decir que Malfoy parecía deseoso de ponerme el culo. Total, que nos Aparecimos en mi apartamento y me lo follé.

-Merlín… -dijo Ron, un poco rojo.

-Malfoy será lo que queráis, pero en la cama es un polvazo. Y hace unas mamadas impresionantes.

Harry dio un respingo incómodo.

-Demasiada información, Cormac.

-No debe de saber que eres hijo de muggles –dijo Ron, que aún parecía conmocionado por la noticia.

McLaggen se rió.

-No parecía importarle cuando tenía mi polla en su boca.

Harry meneó la cabeza con condescendencia. ¿Se podía ser más bestia hablando?

-No sé qué es más raro, eso o que tú te hayas acostado con él –siguió Ron-. O sea, es Malfoy.

-Échale la culpa al alcohol –dijo McLaggen, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Pero en la siguiente ocasión, el alcohol no tuvo mucho que ver. McLaggen les contó un par de semanas después que se había vuelto a encontrar a Malfoy en Solsticio y que éste prácticamente le había suplicado que se lo volviera a follar. A Ron le parecía divertidísimo; Harry, la verdad, lo dudaba. Malfoy podía ser un idiota, pero era un idiota atractivo. Su mala fama tras la guerra se había atemperado bastante y Harry conocía a bastantes gays que se habían acostado con él o querían hacerlo. No conseguía encontrar convincente del todo la versión de McLaggen.

Harry no podía sentir una simpatía excesiva hacia un heterosexual que estaba experimentando y le parecía una grosería que fuera diciendo todas esas cosas, pero se preguntó si no habría algo más, si McLaggen no sería más gay de lo que quería admitir. Por otro lado, que Malfoy hubiera decidido liarse con un Auror era algo demasiado insólito como para descartarlo sin más como una casualidad. ¿Y si planeaba algo? Malfoy no era el más listo de los hombres, pero McLaggen parecía aún más tonto.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Harry no sabía qué pensar de su antiguo enemigo de Hogwarts. Malfoy parecía haberse reformado bastante tras la guerra –el hecho de que tuviera una relación estrecha con Teddy Lupin, su sobrino y ahijado del propio Harry- lo mostraba, ya que Teddy tenía sangre muggle y de hombre-lobo. Los dos habían llegado sin necesidad de hablarlo a un pacto de no agresión por el bien del niño, que los quería mucho a ambos, y cuando se encontraban tendían a ignorarse cortésmente. Andrómeda, la abuela de Teddy y tía de Malfoy, afirmaba que ahora era un chico agradable, pero Harry no sentía la más mínima curiosidad por descubrir si era verdad; en cualquier caso, que Malfoy hubiera decidido ser agradable con Andrómeda y Teddy no quería decir que fuera a serlo con él.

-De todos modos, deberías tener cuidado –le aconsejó Ron a Cormac, cuando ya se iban, demostrando que estaba pensando lo mismo que Harry-. Malfoy… bueno, Malfoy no es trigo limpio. Y tú eres un Auror. ¿Y si está tratando de… no sé, lavarte el cerebro para utilizarte?

A Harry no le sorprendió que McLaggen se ofendiera; era esa clase de tipo que se tomaba cualquier consejo como un insulto a su capacidad.

-Te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de manejarlo.

* * *

Ron creía que había sido para demostrarles algo; Harry, por el contrario, pensaba que la verdadera razón de que McLaggen hubiera vuelto a quedar con Malfoy de nuevo era porque, dijera lo que dijera, era gay. Al fin y al cabo, uno no necesitaba follar con hombres tres veces para asegurarse de que no le gustaba.

Esta vez, sin embargo, McLaggen se lo contó también a otro par de Aurores, quienes lo miraron como si acabara de decirles que se había acostado con la mujer barbuda del circo antes de encontrarle la gracia al hecho de que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy hubiera perdido el culo por un auror de Gryffindor, de padres muggles para más inri.

A McLaggen parecía gustarle la fama de vestuario que estaba labrándose y ya no volvió a cometer el mismo error que había cometido con Harry y Ron; se lo contó sólo a Aurores que sabía que iban a reírle las gracias. Y alentado por ellos, siempre ávidos de detalles morbosos, McLaggen iba aumentando el desprecio que mostraba por Malfoy. Era como si lo consideraran una gran broma, como si convertirlo en una burla fuera lo único que le permitía a McLaggen estar con Malfoy sin ser objeto de críticas o cuestionarse su propia orientación sexual.

Bastante patético, en realidad.

-¿Todavía crees que es un gay en la alacena? –le preguntó Ron, un día.

Harry se rió para sus adentros.

-En el armario –le corrigió-. No sé, ya no estoy tan seguro. Es todo muy retorcido.

-Oí como contaba que Malfoy lo había invitado a cenar en el restaurante más caro de todo Londres. Según Cormac, porque Malfoy está tan ansioso por tenerlo de semental que haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Sí, seguro –dijo Harry, con ironía.

-¿Crees que se lo está inventando?

-Mira, yo no sé cómo es Malfoy en la cama, pero McLaggen ha sido un bocazas toda su vida. Y total, ¿por qué de pronto esto se ha convertido en el tema estrella del Departamento?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Porque no hay mucho que hacer ahora mismo. Y porque imaginarse al hurón como un adicto a las pollas es gracioso.

-No sé qué tiene de malo que a un gay le gusten las pollas. Es bastante habitual. A mí me pasa.

-Sí, pero no te gusta que te humillen mientras te follan, ¿verdad?-Harry pensaba que era una pregunta retórica y no contestó, lo cual hizo que Ron se detuviera de pronto y lo mirara con consternación-. ¿Verdad?

Harry suspiró.

-Verdad. Me dejo dar por culo con mucha dignidad y masculinidad.

Ron se dio cuenta de que le tomaba el pelo.

-Idiota…

Entonces, una tarde, Harry coincidió con Malfoy en casa de Andrómeda. Hacía frío, pero Malfoy y Teddy estaban en el jardín. Jugaban a algo que implicaba dos mazas y un aparato con diez agujeros, cinco a un lado y cinco al otro, de los que salían y se escondían cabezas de Gorros Rojos; al parecer el juego consistía en atizarles cuando se dejaban ver y los dos se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Teddy fue el primero en verlo y le saludó con la mano, pero estaba demasiado metido en el juego para detenerse y le pidió que esperara un poco. Cuando la partida acabó, al parecer con victoria de Malfoy por veintidós cabezas a veinte, Teddy se levantó para abrazarlo.

-Hola, Potter, no esperaba verte hoy aquí –dijo Malfoy.

-Ha sido un impulso repentino.

-Por supuesto –dijo, implicando en su tono que no esperaba cualquier otra cosa de un Gryffindor.

Malfoy iba vestido al estilo muggle, pero llevaba una capa con capucha por encima para protegerse del frío de abril. Con el pelo recogido en una coleta, tenía un aire pulcro que chocaba con las anécdotas de McLaggen y Harry se dio cuenta de que le daba un poco de morbo pensar que alguien tan frío y contenido pudiera ser tan _así_ en la cama.

Aunque si era tan sumiso… Lo del esclavo sexual estaba bien para las fantasías, pero Harry prefería a sus hombres con algo más de empuje.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Potter? –preguntó Malfoy, con suspicacia.

Harry dio un respingo.

-Oh, yo… No, estaba pensando.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja en su dirección y Harry sintió una punzada de fastidio. Los insultos se habían terminado desde la guerra, pero Malfoy era capaz de resultar casi igual de ofensivo sin decir ni media palabra.

-Harry, mira lo que me ha traído el tío Draco –dijo Teddy, señalándole el juego con entusiasmo-. Es muy gracioso. Cuántas más cabezas de Gorros Rojos te cargues, más puntos tienes. ¿Quieres probar?

Harry intercambió una mirada con Draco. Normalmente, si uno estaba con Teddy y llegaba el otro, el último en llegar ponía alguna excusa y se marchaba. Había excepciones, como cuando el niño estaba malo, pero los dos se sentían más cómodos si el otro no estaba delante. Sin embargo, esta vez Malfoy asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Claro, inténtalo. El record de momento está en veintinueve.

Teddy y Harry se colocaron cada uno a un lado del juguete, armados con sus mazas, y empezaron la partida. El juego era más difícil de lo que parecía, pues algunas cabezas aparecían y desaparecían tan rápidamente que casi no había oportunidad de darles con la maza. Después de unas cuantas partidas, Harry ya empezaba a estar cansado, pero Teddy seguía con ganas de jugar más y como en realidad podía hacerlo solo, se puso a ello por su cuenta, ignorando a los adultos.

-Creo que he creado un monstruo –dijo Malfoy, mirando a su sobrino.

-No había visto ese juego en las tiendas –dijo Harry.

-No está a la venta hasta la semana que viene. Los fabrican en Bélgica, pero nosotros somos socios capitalistas. Nos enviaron este modelo ayer.

-¿Juguetes?

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Poco adecuado para un Malfoy? Hay que diversificar intereses.

Harry asintió.

-He de irme. Gracias por… -Señaló a Teddy-. Ya sabes.

Malfoy le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-Sin problemas.

* * *

Harry pensaba que Malfoy había estado de un inusual buen humor aquel día y se preguntó si podía tener relación con McLaggen. No había visto ningún otro indicio de cuáles podían ser los sentimientos de Malfoy por él. Los de McLaggen, por desgracia, no eran ningún secreto. El grupito de Aurores que conocía su relación con Malfoy le pedía informes casi diariamente y McLaggen cumplía sin ningún problema. La poca simpatía que Harry pudiera haber sentido por él se había convertido ya en franco desagrado: le importaba muy poco lo que ellos dos hicieran, pero los comentarios de McLaggen podían llegar a sonar ofensivos para cualquier gay.

-Cualquiera diría que piensas que hay algo de malo en ser bottom –le dijo un día, incapaz de contenerse. Pese a eso, su voz sonaba tranquila, casi casual-. A mí siempre me han gustado las dos cosas y no creo ser menos hombre por eso.

-No lo dice por eso, Harry –replicó Ian Altman, otro Auror que también era gay-. Joder, es que es Malfoy… ¿Puedes imaginártelo siendo tan perra?

-Sí –dijo McLaggen, conciliador-, no estaba insinuando nada parecido sobre los homosexuales en general.

Harry lo dejó correr, consciente de que en parte era verdad: estaban disfrutando especialmente de los chismes porque era Malfoy quien estaba siendo arrastrado por el fango, porque era alguien a quien odiaban o despreciaban por su pasado y su familia. Lo mismo podían empezar a contar que a Narcissa Malfoy se la habían follado Voldemort y Greyback a la vez; eran como niños de cinco años riendo porque decían caca, culo y pis.

Si antes Harry había pensado que McLaggen se estaba encarando con su propia homosexualidad, ahora sospechaba que no era más que lo que parecía: Malfoy debía de ser un buen polvo y McLaggen, pese a ser heterosexual, no iba a objetar nada a acostarse con él hasta que no encontrara una chica, siempre y cuando su culo no formara parte del juego. Esas cosas pasaban a veces, Harry había salido con un chico muggle que había tenido una relación así con un hetero. La diferencia, claro, era que McLaggen lo había acabado convirtiendo en un festival de comentarios denigrantes sin ningún sentido.

Ron tampoco formaba parte ya del público de McLaggen. Lo había encontrado divertido al principio porque le tenía mucha manía a Malfoy, pero en el fondo era demasiado puritano oír hablar de sexo de ese modo durante demasiado tiempo.

-Si algún día se acerca a mi hermana, lo mato –le aseguró a Harry una mañana, en dirección a la sala donde se ponían al tanto de las operaciones y recibían nuevos casos.

-Te ayudaré –se ofreció él, solícito. Puede que no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero la quería como a una hermana-. Aunque Ginny sabe cuidarse sola.

-Eso es cierto. Lo partiría en trozos y se los daría a comer a las bestias de Hagrid.

-Como mínimo –rió Harry.

Entonces entraron en la sala. Casi todos los Aurores estaban ya allí, listos para empezar el día y Gawain Robards, el jefe de la Oficina, entró unos minutos después con su característica expresión impaciente. La reunión empezó; no había ningún asunto realmente importante en la orden del día. Los mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra estaban en prisión o habían desaparecido del mapa; tampoco había magos oscuros realmente peligrosos haciendo de las suyas. Lo que más problemas daba, como siempre, era el mercado negro de sustancias de pociones ilegales y animales protegidos. No eran casos excesivamente peligrosos, pero Harry lo pasaba mal cuando oía que había habido algún delito relacionado con los animales porque temía encontrarse a Hagrid involucrado.

Estaban ya a punto de irse cuando el secretario de Robards llamó a la puerta, entró y se acercó a su jefe. Llevaba una carta en la mano, pero Harry se olvidó de ella por un momento cuando los dos hombres alzaron la vista y lo miraron a él.

-Potter, ¿puedes acercarte? –le preguntó Robards.

Harry lo hizo, intrigado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ha llegado esta carta desde San Mungo y parece urgente –le dijo Robards-. Mira a ver qué es y tómate el día libre si hace falta.

Preocupado, Harry asintió, cogió la carta y salió con ella de la reunión. La letra, elegante y picuda, le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero no la reconoció hasta que empezó a leer.

"_Potter,_

_Ted y yo estamos en San Mungo. Él está perfectamente, pero Andrómeda ha tenido una especie de ataque. Los medimagos están aún con ella y no sabemos nada sobre su estado. Creo que Ted se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si estuvieras aquí. Nos encontrarás en la segunda planta._

_Draco Malfoy"_

* * *

Cuando Harry entró en la Sala de Espera, algo agitado, vio a Malfoy y a Teddy al otro lado. El niño estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha. Malfoy le había puesto una mano en la espalda y con la otra le tendía una taza de té o de chocolate. Harry le agradeció más de lo que podría expresar en ese momento que estuviera cuidando de él en ese momento.

Fue Malfoy quien lo vio primero e hizo un cortés gesto de saludo en su dirección.

-Mira, ahí está Harry –le indicó a su sobrino.

Teddy alzó la cabeza, lo miró con esperanza y miedo y corrió hacia él. Harry se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándose cuenta de lo pequeño que era en realidad, aunque fuera un poco alto para su edad.

-La abuela está mala, Harry –le dijo, con voz temblorosa.

-Lo sé, Teddy, lo sé… No te preocupes, seguro que los medimagos la ponen buena enseguida.-Entonces vio que Malfoy se había acercado a ellos-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esta mañana había ido temprano a casa de mi tía porque iba a llevarme a Ted a uno de esos parques de atracciones muggles, a pasar el día. Estábamos a punto de marcharnos y de pronto, Andrómeda se ha mareado, se ha caído al suelo y ha tenido unas cuantas convulsiones. Después se ha quedado inconsciente.

-¿Ya sabéis algo?

-Han descartado que sea un envenenamiento, por eso estamos en esta planta. Pero aún no nos han dicho nada.-Consultó su reloj de pulsera-. En realidad sólo llevamos aquí media hora.

-Quiero verla, Harry –dijo Teddy-. Vamos a buscarla.

-Tenemos que dejar que los medimagos hagan su tarea, Teddy –replicó Harry, en tono tranquilizador-. En cuanto averigüen qué le pasa, la llevarán a su habitación y entonces podrás verla. Venga, ve a sentarte con tu tío. Iré a ver si hay alguna novedad.

La gente del hospital estaba deseosa de colaborar con el Chico-que-vivió, pero realmente no sabían nada aún del estado de Andrómeda, excepto que sus constantes vitales eran estables. Un poco frustrado, volvió a la Sala de Espera y se sentó de modo que Teddy quedara entre Malfoy y él.

-¿Te han dicho algo?

-No, sólo que está estable.

-Algo es algo. Eso es bueno, Ted. Significa que su corazón y sus pulmones están funcionando bien.

Harry pensó que Malfoy hacía eso a menudo con Ted, explicarle las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y tuvo la intuición de que eso era algo que Lucius había hecho con él cuando era niño.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre?-Narcissa y Andrómeda habían hecho las paces a lo largo de aquellos ocho años.

-Mis padres están fuera, de crucero. No volverán hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-La tía Narcissa ha dicho que va a traerme un colmillo de tiburón de verdad.

-Y algo aún más grande si tu abuela le dice que te has portado bien –le recordó Malfoy. Luego le revolvió el pelo y miró a Harry-. Tendrías que haberlo visto antes, en casa de Andrómeda. Ha hecho todo lo que le he dicho que hiciera. Este chico va para Sanador como mínimo.

Hablaba con ese tono comedido, pero orgulloso, que Snape solía usar para alabar el trabajo de los alumnos que le eran simpáticos. Harry le sonrió a su ahijado con aprobación, aunque éste hizo una mueca.

-No quiero ser Sanador, no me gusta cómo huelen los hospitales.

-¿Y qué quieres ser?-preguntó Harry.

-Primero, cantante de rock y luego, ministro de magia.

Los dos adultos se esforzaron en no echarse a reír.

-Parece un buen plan.

-Sí, y hace tiempo que los Black no ocupamos ese cargo –le dijo Malfoy.

Los dos siguieron distrayendo al niño en espera de que llegara algún medimago con noticias. Después de un rato, Harry se dio cuenta de que hablar de tonterías con Malfoy resultaba más fácil de lo que habría imaginado, como si fueran dos desconocidos que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en tranquilizar a un niño asustado y no tuvieran motivos para ser antipáticos el uno con el otro.

Por fin, cuando ya hacía más de una hora que habían ingresado a Andrómeda, una medibruja se les acercó. Era alta y de expresión enérgica, pero su mirada se suavizó al ver al niño.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Harry.

-Se pondrá bien –les tranquilizó ella. Después se giró hacia Malfoy quien, al fin y al cabo, era el sobrino de Andrómeda-. Ha sido un caso bastante llamativo de fiebre de jarvey; estas dos últimas semanas hemos tenido algunos casos por aquí. Necesita quedarse aquí dos o tres días y tomarse unas cuantas pociones, pero eso es todo.

-¿Puede haberse contagiado también su nieto?

La medibruja observó a Teddy, le hizo un hechizo con la varita y meneó la cabeza.

-No lo tiene.

-¿Puedo ver ya a mi abuela, señora medibruja?

-Claro, tesoro, vamos. Le hemos administrado un calmante, así que estará dormida unas horas más.

Harry, Malfoy y Teddy siguieron a la sanadora hasta la habitación de Andrómeda. Tal y como les habían advertido, estaba dormida, pero tenía buen color de cara. Era una mujer tan fuerte que resultaba extraño verla allí, tumbada e inconsciente, pero Teddy sí estaba acostumbrado a verla dormir y sólo sonrió y corrió junto a la cama para darle un abrazo.

-¡Abuela!

Andrómeda no podía contestar, así que Harry se acercó a la cama para apartar suavemente a su ahijado de ella y evitar que se asustara ante su falta de respuesta. Al otro lado de la habitación, otra paciente del hospital se los había quedado mirando con aire sorprendido.

-Eh, ¿no es usted Harry Potter?

Harry asintió, un poco incómodo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Malfoy le estaba diciendo algo a la medibruja y la conducía fuera de la habitación. Parecía enfadado por algo, pero Harry no pudo enterarse de más porque Teddy estaba ya empezando a asustarse al ver que Andrómeda no se despertaba.

-Ya has oído a la medibruja, le han dado una poción para que duerma unas horas y se cure más rápido. Vamos a esperar tranquilamente a que despierte, ¿vale?-Harry usó su varita para acercar el sillón a la cama-. Anda, siéntate ahí. Seguro que a la abuela le gustará verte cuando abra los ojos.

El pequeño obedeció y Harry echó un vistazo en dirección a la puerta, preguntándose qué pasaría con Malfoy. Como estaba cerrada, no podía oírles muy bien, pero era obvio que estaban discutiendo. Un momento después, Malfoy entró de nuevo en la habitación con expresión satisfecha y decidida.

-Van a trasladarla a una habitación privada –dijo, lanzándole una fugaz mirada altanera a los otros pacientes.

-¿Eso es lo que hablabas con la medibruja?

-Claro. Tiene derecho a un poco de privacidad.

-No tenías que haberles molestado.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

-Cuando Mungo Bonham fundó este hospital ya le pidió dinero a los Malfoy. Hace sólo doce años, mi padre les soltó un cheque de veinte mil galeones para renovar todo el laboratorio de Pociones, lo sé porque yo estaba delante. Y todos los años nos han pedido una contribución benéfica. Lo _menos_ que pueden hacer es darle a mi tía una habitación para ella sola, donde pueda descansar tranquilamente.

* * *

Había sonado tan arrogante como en los tiempos de Hogwarts, pero Harry descubrió que esta vez no le provocaba el mismo rechazo que entonces. Quizás era porque Teddy, acostumbrado a los arrebatos de grandilocuencia de su abuela, sonreía mirando a Malfoy. O quizás porque sabía que, efectivamente, Andrómeda preferiría una habitación individual y que la reacción de Malfoy significaba, sin más, que la quería.

Harry le había escrito una carta a los Weasley para explicarles lo que había sucedido, y Molly, la madre de Ron, acudió después del almuerzo con un montón de comida. Tanto Harry como Teddy se alegraron de verla, pero Malfoy, que hasta ese momento había estado riéndose con las historias que su sobrino le contaba sobre sus tres novias, enmudeció y adoptó una expresión mucho más reservada. Molly tampoco parecía entusiasmada al verle allí, aunque sabía que se llevaba bien con Teddy y estaba dispuesta a guardar las apariencias por el niño. Harry acusó el cambio más de lo que habría esperado; había sido un rato agradable y resultaba raro encontrarse de nuevo con aquel tipo seco y estirado que había llegado a olvidar por un momento.

-Harry, había estado pensando que Teddy puede quedarse en La Madriguera mientras Andrómeda esté hospitalizada –se ofreció Molly.

Harry se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de que Malfoy fruncía un poco el ceño, obviamente molesto por ser excluido por Molly como si no Teddy no fuera su sobrino. Pero en ese momento, a Harry le importaba más su ahijado.

-Oh, bueno… ¿Tú qué dices, Teddy? ¿Quieres quedarte estos días con la señora Weasley?

Teddy le puso carita de cachorro abandonado.

-¿No puedo quedarme contigo?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Malfoy intervino.

-Yo puedo cuidarlo mientras tú estés trabajando, Potter.

Harry miró a Teddy, quien asintió con vehemencia y esa mirada irresistible aún en los ojos. No se hacía demasiadas ilusiones; seguramente le había escogido a él porque intuía que Molly y Malfoy serían más estrictos con la limpieza y la hora de irse a dormir.

-Está bien –le dijo al niño.

Teddy sonrió.

-Genial.-Se giró hacia Draco-. Pero, ¿podremos venir a verla?

-Claro, todo el rato que quieras. O que nos dejen los sanadores.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Andrómeda despertó. Aunque aún tenía algo de fiebre y su tono de voz sonaba cansado, parecía encontrarse bastante restablecida, y una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa de verse en San Mungo, ayudó a los dos chicos a organizarse con Teddy mientras ella estuviera hospitalizada. Después de repartir todas sus instrucciones, miró a su alrededor con aire aprobador.

-Esta habitación está muy bien.-Sin necesidad de preguntar, le sonrió a su sobrino-. Gracias, Draco.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa y cruzó una mirada petulante con Harry que a este le pareció más graciosa que ofensiva.

-De nada, tía.

* * *

A lo largo de aquellos tres días, Harry hizo un descubrimiento inesperado: Draco Malfoy era simpático. No de un modo exagerado, de acuerdo, y sólo con un puñado de gente de su elección, pero bajo determinadas circunstancias podía ser un chico bastante agradable, incluso divertido. Cuando se encontraban para que Draco recogiera a Teddy o se lo devolviera después del trabajo, siempre se paraban a hablar un rato de lo que él y el niño habían hecho juntos, o de cómo habían encontrado a Andrómeda en su visita al hospital.

Y cuando volvió a escuchar los cuentos de McLaggen se encontró con que esta vez los encontraba intolerables.

-¿Por qué no cortas ya los chismes? Si tanto le desprecias, no deberías salir con él. Y estoy harto de escuchar tus historias.

-Entonces no las escuches, Potter.

-¿Por qué defiendes a Malfoy? –preguntó otro Auror.

-No le estoy defendiendo. Pero creía que estas idioteces sólo las hacían los adolescentes. ¿No os da vergüenza escucharos?

Lo único que Harry consiguió fue que McLaggen tuviera más cuidado y fuera más discreto cuando él estaba cerca. Pero aquello no era suficiente; antes o después se acababa enterando de casi todo por terceras personas y, en realidad, le molestaba igual saber que McLaggen seguía contando esas cosas a sus espaldas.

-Se ve que Malfoy le regaló un reloj carísimo el otro día –le contó Ron-. Va por ahí enseñándoselo a todo el mundo.

-Vaya, ahora se está convirtiendo en chapero de lujo, qué gran avance –masculló, sarcástico-. Mierda, no me cuentes esas cosas. No quiero saberlas, en serio.

-Ya, McLaggen siempre ha sido un capullo.-Ron le tenía tirria desde sexto curso, cuando había estado molestando en el equipo de quidditch y había _osado_ tener una cita con Hermione.

Harry miró a su amigo de reojo.

-Ron, ¿crees que deberíamos avisar a Malfoy?

Ron frenó en seco, estupefacto.

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Es que…

-Harry, por idiota que sea Cormac, es un Auror. Es un _compañero_. No puedes traicionarlo así. Además, ¿quién te dice que Malfoy no anda contando cosas peores de él?

Por alguna razón, Harry dudaba muchísimo que Malfoy estuviera haciendo tal cosa. Pero no estaba seguro y Ron tenía razón al decir que le debía cierta lealtad a McLaggen. Los Aurores hacían piña unos con otros, siempre había sido así.

-Está bien.

Pero no se sintió nada bien al decirlo. Ni un poquito.

* * *

Una semana después, Harry se fue con Ron, Hermione, y George a ver un partido de quidditch entre los Chudley Channons y el Puddlemere United. Estaban en la zona VIW del campo: además de que Ginny Weasley jugaba en el segundo equipo, las normas de seguridad más elementales aconsejaban que el famoso Trío se situara donde su presencia no fuera a causar un alboroto entre sus admiradores.

Al partido le quedaban unos minutos para empezar, cuando Ron le dio un codazo disimulado y le señaló un punto, unas filas por debajo de ellos. Para sorpresa de todos, eran Malfoy y McLaggen.

-Oí que Ian había retado a Cormac a probar que estaba realmente con él –le dijo Ron al oído.

Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ellos también estaban allí.

-¿Esos son McLaggen y Malfoy? –exclamó Hermione, atónita-. ¿Son amigos?

-Sí, algo nos había comentado –contestó Ron, tratando de disimular.

-No sé cuál de los dos es peor –replicó George, que había ido a clase con Cormac.

-McLaggen –contestó Harry, con la boca seca-. Os aseguro que McLaggen.

Hermione y George parecieron sorprenderse un poco por su comentario, pero Harry no se dio cuenta. Estaba mirando a Malfoy con una sensación de horror en la boca del estómago. No podía creerlo: Malfoy _resplandecía_, maldita sea. Los dos estaban contenidos, tratando de pasar simplemente por amigos, pero cada vez que Malfoy miraba a aquel imbécil de McLaggen parecía a punto de ir a estallar en una nube de corazones rosas.

Malfoy estaba completa, absolutamente enamorado del mayor gilipollas que había pasado por Gryffindor en los últimos veinte años.

La culpabilidad empezó a engullirlo como unas arenas movedizas. No podía dejar de recordar todas las cosas que McLaggen había contado de Malfoy, el tono denigrante que había usado. Malfoy, _-Draco_, pensó de pronto-, no tenía ni idea de que McLaggen le había convertido en el hazmerreír del Departamento de Aurores.

-¿Has visto cómo lo mira Malfoy? –le susurró Ron-. A ver si va a ser verdad que McLaggen lo tiene loquito.

-Está enamorado, joder –replicó Harry, furioso con McLaggen.

Ron se rió por lo bajo.

-Pobre idiota…

Harry lo miró, un poco disgustado.

-Malfoy no se merece que lo traten así, Ron. Nadie se lo merece.

Su amigo se puso más serio.

-Te veo venir, Harry. No te metas. Eso es problema de ellos.

Harry abrió la boca para discutir que de pronto también era problema suyo, porque al fin y al cabo Draco era importante para Andrómeda y, sobre todo, para Teddy, pero Hermione, escamada por tantos susurros, se metió en la conversación.

-¿Estáis hablando de Malfoy y McLaggen? ¿Sabéis algo que nosotros no sepamos? Porque tengo la extraña sensación de que ahí hay algo más de lo que parece.

Ron le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Harry y luego se giró hacia Hermione.

-No, primera noticia.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y siguió observándoles, sin importarle en absoluto el partido. Aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. Ninguna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte.**

-Lo único que digo es que Cormac ya no se burla tanto como antes –dijo Ron, un poco jadeante, tratando de mantener el ritmo de las zancadas de Harry-. Y ya sabes… algunos hombres son así… Con sus amigos fingen… que no están tan enamorados… para hacerse los duros, pero en el fondo… Harry… Harry, joder, tranquilízate un poco… ¿Has pensado al menos qué vas a decirle? No puedes ir y decirle…

Harry vio salir a McLaggen del baño y se encaró directamente con él.

-Creo que deberías romper ya con Malfoy.

Detrás de él, Ron dio un sonoro supiro.

-… eso. No puedes ir y decirle eso.

Por su parte, McLaggen lo miró con sincero asombro unos segundos y después se echó a reír con una incredulidad igual de sincera.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. Déjale en paz, Cormac. Lo que le estás haciendo es una guarrada.

McLaggen lo seguía mirando como si no acabara de creerse que estaba hablando en serio. Pero estaba hablando muy en serio.

-¿Es que te gusta Draco o qué?-Sonó como si fuera la única posibilidad que se le ocurría.

-¡Eh! –protestó Ron.

-Desde luego, me cae mejor que tú –replicó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Cómo puedes ir contando toda esa mierda de él? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si supiera lo que estás diciendo?

-¿Cómo creo que se sentiría?-El concepto le parecía totalmente ajeno-. ¿A ti qué coño te pasa?

Harry respiró hondo, muy hondo, porque realmente estaba a punto de partirle la cara a ese subnormal.

-Te lo digo en serio, McLaggen. Deja a Malfoy en paz.

Pero McLaggen había terminado en Gryffindor por alguna razón, aunque no fuera la caballerosidad, y aun sabiendo que Harry era más poderoso que él, no se dejó amilanar.

-Lo que yo haga con Draco es asunto mío y voy a estar con él mientras me salga de los huevos. Haber matado a Voldemort no te da derecho a decirle a la gente lo que tiene que hacer, Potter. –Miró a Ron con expresión despectiva-. A ver si lo vigilas un poco. No tiene muy claro cuál es su bando.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer –replicó Ron, frunciendo el ceño. Pero no había sonado muy convincente y cuando McLaggen se marchó con aire ofendido, se giró hacia Harry con cara de circunstancias-. En serio, colega, tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿vale? Malfoy no es _tan_ idiota; acabará dándose cuenta de lo que pasa y le dará la patada. Tú no te metas.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –le interrumpió Ron, con firmeza-. Malfoy no es nada tuyo; no es de tu familia, ni es tu amigo. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir y decirle que McLaggen se está riendo de él a sus espaldas? Te recuerdo que prometiste no decir nada, ¿recuerdas? Diste tu palabra.

-Di mi palabra de no contarle a nadie que habían follado. No recuerdo haber jurado nada sobre dejar que destroce a Malfoy sólo porque él es un homofóbico de mierda y un aprovechado.

-Eso son tecnicismos, Harry. Prometimos no contarle a nadie lo que pasaba entre ellos y tú lo sabes. Y además, si Malfoy está tan enamorado como piensas no va a creerte, ¿no te das cuenta? Todo lo que conseguirás es que McLaggen se entere de que le has ido con el cuento, se lo diga a todo el mundo y todo el departamento se pregunte hasta qué punto pueden fiarse de ti. Deja que se apañen entre ellos, Harry. Somos Aurores, no consejeros sentimentales.

* * *

Como si el destino quisiera presionarle aún más, Harry se encontró aquella tarde con Draco en el callejón Diagón. Iba solo, lo cual era raro; normalmente lo veía con sus amigos. Cuando se cruzaban por casualidad, tendían a saludarse cortésmente sin detenerse y seguir cada uno su camino, pero desde el hospital, Harry tenía la sensación de que habían descubierto que no tenían por qué guardar las distancias. Y Draco parecía sentir lo mismo, porque se detuvo con una sonrisa y después de saludarlo le preguntó si ya había terminado su turno.

-Sí, no vuelvo hasta mañana a las tres de la tarde –contestó Harry-. ¿Y tú?

-Me he acercado a ver si ya estaban listas unas túnicas que encargué. Podía haber mandado a uno de los elfos, pero me aburría en casa.

-Todavía no han vuelto tus padres, ¿verdad?

-No, aún les quedan tres semanas de viaje.

-Iba a tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla en El Caldero Chorreante –dijo Harry, siguiendo un impulso-. ¿Quieres venir?

Draco parpadeó un segundo, claramente sorprendido, pero enseguida se rehizo y asintió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Claro.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia el pub. Harry lo miró de reojo; esa tarde iba con una túnica, no con ropa muggle. Eran pocos ya los jóvenes que las llevaban fuera de Hogwarts; los pocos que sí lo hacían eran invariablemente de familias antiguas y conservadoras. Pero a Draco le sentaban bien; eso había que reconocerlo. Le daba aspecto de ser de otra época, una especie de noble medieval.

La gente del pub los miró con cierta sorpresa, pero los dejaron tranquilos. Una camarera más o menos de su edad –a Harry le sonaba de Hufflepuff-, llevó dos jarras de cerveza, les guiñó el ojo a los dos y los dejó solos.

-Te vi el otro día con McLaggen en el Cannons-Puddlemere –dijo, en tono casual. No pretendía sonsacarle nada, pero quizás McLaggen se pondría nervioso si Draco le decía que habían estado hablando.

Draco consiguió ocultar bastante bien su fugaz momento de tensión.

-Sí, quedamos de vez en cuando –contestó, en el mismo tono casual.

-No sabía que fuerais amigos.

Algo extraño pasó, también fugaz, por los ojos grises de Draco.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, Potter. No voy a comérmelo.

Harry comprendió que Draco pensaba que estaba preocupado por McLaggen y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de frustración.

-Te aseguro que no lo decía por eso. Sólo… bueno, McLaggen es hetero y no os soléis mover por los mismos círculos, así que me sorprendió veros juntos en el campo, eso es todo.

Por un momento, dio la impresión de que Draco estaba a punto de poner en duda la heterosexualidad de McLaggen, pero al final cambió de opinión.

-Fue casualidad. Por cierto, hablando de los Cannons, ¿has oído la última? Han dicho esta tarde en la radio que si vuelven a perder le van a dar la patada al inútil ese que tienen por entrenador.

Era un cambio de tema con todas las de la ley y Harry sabía perfectamente por qué. Pero si insistía acabaría contándole lo de McLaggen y aún le pesaban demasiado las advertencias de Ron en contra. Y no sin remordimientos, se dispuso a hablar de quidditch con él.

* * *

Harry no sabía si Draco le había hablado a McLaggen de la conversación que habían tenido. El Auror no le dijo nada al respecto y Harry tampoco escuchó nuevos comentarios denigrantes hacia Draco, como si hubiera decidido empezar a tratarlo con un poco de decencia. Al principio, Harry intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que, después de todo, eso era lo que quería, que McLaggen cambiara su actitud. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la situación seguía molestándole bastante.

Harry empezó a pensar qué podía haber visto Draco en él. McLaggen no era exactamente feo, pero tampoco tenía nada que llamara la atención. No destacaba por su inteligencia ni su encanto ni, mucho menos, su personalidad. ¿Podía haberle atraído el reto de pillar a un heterosexual? ¿Follaría McLaggen tan bien como el propio McLaggen aseguraba? Algo tenía que ser, porque aquella relación no tenía ningún sentido.

Su malestar volvió a agudizarse hasta lo insospechado cuando Harry descubrió que si no se había enterado de más chismes de McLaggen había sido porque éste se había tomado bastantes molestias en evitar que le llegaran. Pero seguía con ello. Ahora iba contando que Draco le había regalado una Saeta de Fuego Extreme para celebrar que llevaban ya un mes como supuesta pareja –hacía un par de semanas más desde la primera vez que se habían acostado, pero eso no debía contar-. El modelo ni siquiera había salido aún al mercado. Aquello le irritó de una manera inexplicable y le faltó poco para ir a encararse otra vez con McLaggen, pero éste estaba investigando un robo y Harry tuvo que descargar su frustración en Ron.

-Tú decías que Malfoy no podía ser tan idiota, pero sí que puede ser tan idiota –protestó, sulfurado-. ¿Cómo puede estar tan ciego?

-Suenas tan raro preocupándote por él…–dijo Ron.

-Pues vete acostumbrándote –replicó, hosco-. Llevan un mes juntos y aún sigue siendo un secreto. O un _supuesto_ secreto –matizó, con sarcasmo-. ¿Cómo es posible que no vea que si McLaggen le quisiera de verdad no se escondería?

-A los Sly les va todo eso de los secretos.

-Y también se supone que son astutos.

-Bueno, nuestro hurón nunca ha destacado por su inteligencia.

-No lo llames hurón.

Ron suspiró, paciente.

-Harry, colega, voy a preguntarte algo: si me equivoco, puedes pegarme. De hecho, prefiero que me pegues a tener razón. ¿Te gusta Malfoy?

Harry bufó con exasperación.

-¿Tú también? Ron, no seas ridículo. ¿Es que tengo que estar enamorado de él para que me parezca mal lo que está haciendo ese asqueroso de McLaggen? No es una cuestión de lo bueno que esté Malfoy, o de que valga bastante más que ese desgraciado: es una cuestión de principios.

Ron lo miró con la boca abierta y una expresión muy extraña en la cara durante unos segundos y luego asintió lentamente.

-Claro, Harry, perdona. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Es obvio que no sientes nada por él.

Harry asintió también, más calmado, satisfecho por haber dejado las cosas claras.

* * *

Un par de días después, Harry fue a casa de Teddy porque había planeado llevarlo al zoo aquella tarde y descubrió que Draco estaba allí también.

-Hola, Malfoy –sonrió, tendiéndole la mano-. Hola, Teddy, ven a darme un abrazo.

-Hola, Harry –dijo el niño.

-No sabía que ibas a llevártelo al zoo –dijo Draco, también sonriente-. He venido sólo a traerle un libro de aventuras que le prometí.

-¿Quieres venirte con nosotros?

Harry lo propuso sin pensar y Draco no se sorprendió mucho tampoco, pero Teddy soltó una exclamación de asombro. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio que Andrómeda arqueaba las cejas.

-¿Puede venir? –preguntó Teddy.

Parecía tan ilusionado que Harry se sintió un poco culpable. Teddy había crecido acostumbrado a que Harry y los Malfoy fueran dos mundos que sólo se entremezclaban en sus cumpleaños; ni siquiera preguntaba el por qué, como si ese fuera el orden natural de las cosas. Pero estaba claro que esa no era la opción que él habría elegido.

-Claro, si se porta bien…

-Muy gracioso, Potter. Está bien, voy a la mansión a cambiarme y os veo allí. Pero soy un Slytherin, no lo olvidéis: si se escapa un león o un tigre me Desapareceré y dejaré que os apañéis solos.

Harry meneó la cabeza, sabiendo que bromeaba. A su lado, Teddy soltó una risita.

-No es verdad, tío Draco –dijo, con confianza-. A mí me rescatarías porque soy tu sobrino, ¿a que sí? Tu sangre es mi sangre.

Draco, que acababa de despedirse de su tía, sonrió.

-Y tu honor es mi honor, es cierto- asintió, en tono cariñoso y a la vez solemne. Miró a Harry-. Hasta ahora.

Entonces se metió en la chimenea, echó polvos Flú y se marchó a Malfoy manor. Harry se giró hacia Andrómeda.

-¿Qué es eso de la sangre y el honor? Parece una fórmula antigua.

Ella parecía satisfecha con lo que había pasado.

-Lo es, muy antigua. No esperaba descubrir que todavía se usaba. ¿Cuándo te la enseñó, Teddy?

-No sé, siempre.

-Mi sangre es tu sangre y tu honor es mi honor –recitó Harry, con curiosidad-. Creo que dice más que lo que las palabras indican.

Andrómeda miró a su nieto un momento antes de volver a dirigirse a Harry.

-Originalmente era una fórmula que se usaba para invocar ayuda en las guerras entre clanes familiares, pero con el tiempo, se convirtió en una manera formal de expresar unión entre los miembros de una familia. Ya sabes, es como decir "estamos unidos por la sangre y todo lo que te pasa me importa".-Harry tuvo que sonreír, porque por alguna razón, aquello parecía tan típico de Draco… Andrómeda le apretó afectuosamente el brazo-. Me alegro de que ahora os estéis llevando mejor.

Harry asintió.

-Sí, yo también. Yo también.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Harry estaba seguro de estar disfrutando tanto de aquella visita como su ahijado. Siempre le habían gustado los animales, y recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había ido a un zoo, poco antes de que cumpliera los once años y su vida cambiara para siempre. Pero esta vez era mucho mejor; Draco y Teddy eran una compañía mucho más agradable que los Dursley.

Teddy, que había vuelto su pelo de color castaño para no llamar la atención, iba de un sitio a otro comentándolo todo. Draco también parecía observar a los animales con curiosidad, aunque de vez en cuando arrugaba la nariz por el olor.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes al zoo?

-Sí. Había visto láminas de casi todos estos animales, pero… no es lo mismo que verlos en directo.

-Por ahí está el terrario. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a las serpientes?

Draco sonrió.

-¿Tienen serpientes?

Harry llamó a Teddy, que estaba mirando unas cebras, y se fueron al terrario. Allí Malfoy se hallaba en su elemento; al parecer, quizás no distinguía entre un hipopótamo y un rinoceronte, pero no había animal venenoso sobre el que no lo supiera todo. Entonces, Harry se detuvo frente a uno de los cristales de seguridad.

-La primera vez que hablé en pársel fue aquí –dijo, recordando.

-¿Sí?

Harry les contó lo que había pasado con la serpiente y su primo Dudley y los dos se echaron a reír.

-¿Aún puedes hablar en pársel? –preguntó Draco.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que…?

-No, no –le interrumpió al instante, amable, pero tajantemente-. La verdad, preferiría oír a un coro de elfos domésticos cantando el himno de Hogwarts.

En cuanto le oyó, comprendió por qué. Mucha gente sentía curiosidad por el pársel. Esa gente no había oído a Voldemort dándole órdenes a Nagini para que se comiera los cuerpos de las personas que su amo había asesinado. Era un milagro que a Draco aún le siguieran gustando las serpientes.

-Claro, lo siento. No pensé que…

-No pasa nada. Venga, sigamos. Aquí tienen especies que tampoco había visto nunca y cerrarán dentro de una hora.

Los tres siguieron caminando.

-¿Podremos hablar otro día con las serpientes? –le preguntó Teddy a Harry.

-Claro.

Teddy sonrió, mirándolo con admiración. Harry, sin embargo, estaba más pendiente de Draco, pues quería asegurarse de que seguía allí con ellos, y no perdido en oscuros y desagradables recuerdos. Pronto se tranquilizó; era obvio que se sentía demasiado interesado por lo que estaba viendo para dejarse ganar por el pasado.

Harry estudió a Draco con disimulo. Había parecido sencillamente aterrado junto a Voldemort. ¿Era eso lo que, inconscientemente, le había atraído de McLaggen? ¿Le daba sensación de seguridad y protección porque era un Auror, un Gryffindor? Una vocecita casi inaudible le advirtió, en tono sarcástico, que quizás estaba empezando a tomarse demasiado en serio los chismes de McLaggen, pero Harry no le prestó atención. Aquello explicaba bien por qué Draco se había juntado con aquel cerdo. Por desgracia para él, había escogido al Gryffindor equivocado; sí, bueno, McLaggen no luchaba mal, y era valiente, pero como Auror no era de los mejores y como persona, definitivamente, era de los peores. Podía haber elegido mejor, alguien que se preocupara realmente por él y no le hiciera daño.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –le preguntó Draco, de pronto.

Harry sintió cómo se le encendían las mejillas.

-¿Qué?

Draco lo miró inquisitivamente unos segundos y Harry se encontró con que le costaba muchísimo mantenerle la mirada. Quizás era porque estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y notó una sensación de ligereza y nervios en el estómago.

Pero Draco apartó la vista y Harry aprovechó para respirar hondo y tranquilizarse.

-Me mirabas raro, no sé.

Sin esperar más respuesta de Harry, Draco se puso a contarle a Teddy todo lo que sabía del siguiente animal. Harry se quedó un poco más retrasado, intentando poner en orden su alborotada cabeza. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Draco? ¿Se sentía atraído por Draco?

Harry no sabía qué pensar, pero esperaba que Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta realmente de lo que había pasado entre ellos. La situación ya era bastante incómoda de por sí, en realidad. Por un momento se convenció a sí mismo de que podía estar tranquilo, de que Draco no lo había notado. Pero cuando ya se iban, su casual, aunque repentino comentario, de que aquella noche había quedado con su novio hizo que Harry lo dudara. Sin embargo, para él no era ninguna sorpresa, así que le resultó fácil fingir que la noticia no le molestaba.

-¿Sales con alguien?

-Sí.-Draco sonrió mientras asentía y Harry estuvo seguro de que había un matiz de disculpa en esa sonrisa. Aquella era la sonrisa con la que Cho le había dicho que iba a ir al Yule Ball con Cedric.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, tratando de sonar simplemente curioso-. ¿Lo conozco?

-No creo.-Si Harry no hubiera sabido que mentía, le habría creído-. De todos modos, no puedo contarte nada. De momento lo llevamos en secreto.

A Harry se le retorcieron las tripas al pensar en sus compañeros.

-¿Y eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Es largo de explicar.

Largo de explicar… A saber qué puta historia le había contado McLaggen para convencerlo. Oh, Dios, si pudiera avisarlo, abrirle los ojos…

-Bueno, si os va bien, eso es lo que os importa. Aunque…

Tal y como esperaba, Draco picó.

-Aunque ¿qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, ya sabes… Si yo quisiera a alguien de verdad, no me gustaría nada llevarlo en secreto.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Potter. A veces hay buenos motivos para mantener en secreto una relación, por lo menos al principio. Y ya te lo he dicho: es algo temporal. Cuando sea el momento, ya lo diremos.-Harry no pudo más. Él no servía para indirectas, ni para aguantarse. No cuando tenía tan claro que lo que McLaggen hacía estaba tan mal, no cuando el daño que le estaba haciendo a Draco dolía tanto. Pero justo cuando abrió la boca para confesarlo todo, Draco, que había estado consultando su reloj, dio un pequeño respingo-. Mierda, si es tardísimo. Ya hablamos, Potter.

-Espera…

Pero Draco ya había ido a darle un abrazo de despedida a Teddy y unos segundos después, aprovechando que no había muggles por allí, se Desapareció.

* * *

Harry había pasado una noche espantosa. Los remordimientos no le habían dejado dormir, seguía firme en su decisión. A la mierda McLaggen, a la mierda su promesa y a la mierda el código de lealtad de los Aurores. Iba a contárselo todo a Draco. Quedaría con él ese mismo día, al siguiente, como muy tarde, y le explicaría lo que ese cabrón desalmado iba diciendo de él. Y si nadie quería volver a hablarle después de aquello, le importaba una mierda. No lo soportaba más.

El turno se le hizo eterno. Ron y él tuvieron que interrogar a unos testigos que habían presenciado una pelea con maldiciones prohibidas a las afueras de Hogsmeade y después regresaron para hacer los informes. Cuando terminaron, Ron, que había notado su tensión, sugirió que fueran a la sala de entrenamiento hasta la hora del almuerzo. Harry aprovechó para descargar adrenalina, pero necesitaba algo muy diferente para volver a sentirse bien consigo mismo.

-Vas a contárselo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Esta vez, Ron ya no le dijo nada, sólo suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Harry sabía lo que significaba y le agradeció su apoyo. Si las cosas llegaban a ese punto, podría llevar bien el ostracismo si aún contaba con la amistad de Ron.

Los aurores que estaban en el Ministerio no habían llegado aún a la cafetería, pero había un montón de gente ya almorzando allí. Harry y Ron se pararon un momento para hablar con uno de los hermanos de Ron, Percy, y después fueron a llenar sus bandejas. Había pastel de riñones, que era uno de los platos favoritos de Harry, pero no tenía demasiada hambre.

-Ahí hay un sitio –dijo Ron, señalando una mesa vacía.

Harry y él se sentaron. Ron empezó a comer con apetito, pero Harry estaba demasiado ensimismado. Sabía que Draco iba a pasarlo mal con todo aquello, era inevitable. Todo habría sido mejor si hubiera actuado al principio. Pero, ¿quién iba a imaginar que alguien como Draco Malfoy iba a cegarse de esa manera con el Neandertal retrasado de McLaggen?

-¿Y te preguntó que por qué no lo hacíais público? –preguntó alguien, pasando por su lado.

Harry alzó la vista y vio que McLaggen y sus amigos a unos metros, buscando una mesa en la que sentarse a almorzar.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-¿Qué le dije? –exclamó McLaggen. Soltó una carcajada fanfarrona-. Le dije que pusiera esa boca suya a trabajar y dejara de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Harry. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso en pie y se acercó a él, listo para partirle la cara ahí mismo. No oyó a Ron intentando detenerle; sólo a un Auror, preguntando con voz extrañamente distorsionada si Malfoy no se había quejado y a McLaggen empezando a contestar con uno de sus asquerosos y humillantes comentarios.

Iba a matarlo.

Ron le sujetó justo cuando iba a agarrarlo del cuello para tirarlo al suelo y patearlo hasta cansarse.

-¡Harry, no!

Harry se revolvió y habría estado a punto de pegarle a Ron por detenerle cuando atisbó un destello platino por el rabillo del ojo y frenó en seco.

Era Draco.

Estaba de pie, enfrentado a McLaggen. Mucho más tarde, Harry se daría cuenta de que ninguno de ellos lo había visto antes porque había estado involuntariamente oculto tras las páginas de El Profeta, pero en ese momento sólo pudo comprender que debía de haber escuchado, al menos, tanto como él. Su rostro parecía haber perdido todo el color y sus ojos estaban puestos en McLaggen con una expresión tan traicionada, tan herida, que Harry sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

Nadie dijo nada. Draco tragó saliva y miró a los demás casi como un animal acorralado antes de bajar la vista, con las mejillas súbitamente encendidas y la respiración agitada.

-Ya veo… -dijo, con voz apenas inaudible.

Pero sólo fue durante un segundo. Draco respiró hondo y cuando alzó la cabeza fue para dirigirle a McLaggen una mirada tan cargada de odio y desprecio que más de uno hizo ademán de ir a sacar la varita. Pero Draco no intentó sacar la suya ni profirió ninguna amenaza, sólo pasó entre los Aurores y se marchó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Creo que se ha terminado, Cormac –dijo uno de sus compañeros, riendo por lo bajo.

-Sí, parece que no lo tienes tan dominado como creías –dijo otro.

McLaggen hizo un gesto de fastidio para sí mismo y luego se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente.

-Bah, que le jodan. Encima de que me lo follo… Si a mí ni siquiera me gustan los…

No pudo terminar. Harry se lanzó sobre él y empezó a molerlo a puñetazos.

* * *

Por lo general, una agresión como aquella habría supuesto una semana de suspensión, pero Harry era el Chico-que-vivió y Gawain Robards le tenía muchísima tirria a McLaggen. El jefe de los Aurores mandó a uno a su casa para que se tranquilizara y el otro a San Mungo a que le curaran los hematomas y le dieran una poción que le hiciera crecer los dientes perdidos y les dijo que los esperaba a ambos al día siguiente. Por si las moscas, añadió, modificarían los horarios para que no tuvieran que coincidir en el mismo turno.

Ron pensaba que, después de haberle dado tal paliza a McLaggen, Harry se sentiría mejor, pero éste no se sentía satisfecho en absoluto.

-Tengo que hablar con Draco.- Recordó el modo que había tenido de salir del comedor, tan lleno de dignidad como era posible en esas circunstancias y se dio cuenta de algo tan obvio, tan sencillo, que no entendió cómo no lo había visto hasta ese momento-. Creo que me he enamorado de él, Ron.

Ron cerró los ojos un segundo, pero no parecía demasiado sorprendido.

-Mierda… Es _Malfoy_… ¿No podéis ser sólo amigos o algo así?

Harry meneó la cabeza con amargura.

-No estoy seguro de que quiera ser ni eso. – Draco les había visto allí. Quizás creía que él también había participado en sus burlas, incluso que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en las últimas semanas estaba relacionado con aquello-. Dios, debe de odiarme. ¡Debe de odiarme!

Ron suspiró.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo… Tú lo has dicho, tienes que hablar con él. Búscalo y explícale lo que ha pasado. Tiene que haber visto que ibas a defenderle, ¿no?

-No creo que se haya dado cuenta.

-Bueno, pero le has saltado tres dientes a McLaggen. Eso tiene que servir para algo, digo yo.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo, un poco esperanzado.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Draco había desaparecido del mapa. Harry sospechaba que estaba encerrado en Malfoy manor, pero los elfos domésticos le aseguraron que no estaba dentro y, por supuesto, no le dejaron pasar a comprobarlo por sí mismo. Le escribió media docena de cartas, cada una más llena de disculpas y explicaciones que la anterior, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Llegó incluso a presentarse en casa de Pansy Parkinson, aunque se detestaban mutuamente, para que le dijera a Draco de su parte que lo sentía mucho y que necesitaba hablar con él. La respuesta de Pansy, llena de veneno, le confirmó sus peores sospechas: Draco le odiaba y no quería saber nada más de él.

-Eso le pasa por confiar en los sangresucias –exclamó ella, con asco mal contenido, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Tampoco Andrómeda había vuelto a saber nada de su sobrino desde aquel día. Harry no quiso contarle nada por respeto a la dañada intimidad de Draco, pero ella se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo malo y trató de contactar también con él. Unas horas después recibió una breve nota suya afirmando que se encontraba bien, sin más añadidos ni una mención a Harry.

-Lo siento –le dijo Andrómeda-. Pero al menos sabemos que está bien.

Harry lo dudaba mucho, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

Una semana después, Harry se sentía tan miserablemente culpable como antes, pero empezaba a aceptar el hecho de que había perdido a Draco mucho antes de tenerlo. En cierta manera, le parecía justo; no creía merecérselo, no después de haber dejado que McLaggen le hiciera tanto daño.

La escena en la cafetería había disparado el rumor sobre Draco; ahora todo el mundo sabía que él y McLaggen habían estado juntos. La mayor parte de la gente opinó que aquello era un chisme sin el menor sentido y lo olvidó a los cinco minutos; tenían mejores cosas de las que ocuparse que de los líos sentimentales de los demás. Pero había personas que no dejaban que muriera, bien porque criticaban los prejuicios de McLaggen, bien porque se alegraban de la humillación pública de Draco; en algunos casos, incluso por las dos cosas a la vez. Todos los que se regodeaban en los peores detalles de McLaggen procuraban hacerlo fuera del alcance de Harry, pero éste sabía que lo hacían y le ponía enfermo no ser capaz de impedirlo.

Aquella mañana tenía un montón de papeleo que hacer. Era una distracción mucho menos eficaz que el trabajo de campo, pero al menos allí no podía ladrarle a los testigos y sospechosos, que era lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la semana. Después de un rato, dejó los informes y empezó a escribirle otra carta a Draco. Se había disculpado muchas veces por no haberle contado lo de McLaggen, pero no le había dicho que le quería. Quizás si lo hacía, comprendería que nunca había tenido intención de herirle.

Entonces oyó un alboroto de pasos y una Auror asomó la cabeza por su puerta.

-Harry, deja eso: Robards nos quiere ver a todos en la Sala de Reuniones.

Harry se puso en pie.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Han atacado a McLaggen, lo han encontrado detrás de las Tres Escobas-explicó ella-. El jefe está que se sube por las paredes.

Harry salió de su despacho sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Sólo podía pensar una cosa y sabía que todos los Aurores pensaban lo mismo.

Malfoy.

* * *

Ruka, hola, me alegra que te esté gustando. No puedo quejarme de la acogida que ha tenido, aunque yo aún no me siento satisfecha con algunas cosas. Teddy sí que es mono, sí, jaja. Y en cuanto a Draco y McLaggen, ya has visto que las cosas han cambiado bastante.

Sara, k tal? Ya has visto que Harry estaba ya decidido a hablar, pero las cosas se precipitaron. Y ahora Draco ha buscado venganza.

Lireve, hola, guapa. He tenido un aluvión de comentarios, es verdad. En ese sentido, no podría estar más contenta, aunque como le he dicho a Ruka, hay cosas que no me convencen. Y bueno, sí, McLaggen es un cerdo, pero ya ves que Draco ha tomado cartas en el asunto, jeje.

María, hola, claro que me acuerdo de ti. Me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando. Bueno, y también que te hayan gustado los otros fics. Muchas gracias por todo, guapa.

Amalia, k tal? Pobre Draco jajaja, yo no dije que mirara a McL con ojos de ciervo degollado, sólo que resplandecía. Lo de babear y rogar lo dice McL y ahora es cuestión de ver si Draco ha reaccionado como una persona que babea y ruega. Yo diría que no, jeje. Y es verdad que los Malfoy buscan lo mejor, pero pueden equivocarse mientras lo buscan, ¿no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera parte.**

En aquellos primeros minutos, Harry apenas se atrevió a respirar. No hacía más que pensar en lo que Draco podía haberle hecho a McLaggen, en las consecuencias que podía tener si conseguían encontrar pruebas que lo señalaran como culpable. Si iba a Azkaban… Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable. Nada de eso habría pasado si él hubiera hablado cuando debía hacerlo, nada.

Ron intentó cruzar una mirada con él, pero Harry no podía mirarlo en ese momento. Antes de enfrentarse a nadie tenía que saber qué le habían hecho a McLaggen.

-Jefe, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado Williamson, un Auror curtido ya en cien batallas-. ¿Cómo está Cormac?

-¿Es grave? –preguntó también Altman.

Harry temía la respuesta, pero aun así fijó los ojos en su superior, tratando de leerla en su expresión. Casi suspiró de alivio cuando vio la mueca de Robards. No sabía lo que era, pero no era la cara que tendría si McLaggen hubiera muerto o estuviera en un estado realmente crítico.

-Su vida no corre ningún peligro.-Sólo entonces, ya más tranquilo, Harry pudo darse cuenta de que Robards estaba, en realidad, bastante incómodo-. Los Sanadores están intentando solucionarlo.

-¿Qué le han hecho? –inquirió Ron.

Sí, decididamente incómodo. Harry había dejado de temer la respuesta; ahora se moría de curiosidad por oírlo. Y su curiosidad aumentó cuando Robards lanzó una incongruente mirada de advertencia a todos los Aurores presentes, como si estuviera retándoles a algo.

-Lo han encontrado hace media hora a las afueras de Las Tres Escobas, inconsciente. Parece ser que ha estado ahí toda la noche; madame Rosmerta lo vio salir de su local poco antes de medianoche. Por lo que me han dicho los medimagos en el informe preliminar que me han enviado antes de llevárselo a San Mungo… -Robards volvió a dirigirles la mirada de antes y Harry comprendió, como en una iluminación, que les estaba retando a reírse de McLaggen si se atrevían. A _reírse_. Harry contuvo el aliento, expectante-. Bueno, por desgracia le han grabado mágicamente la palabra "impotente" en la frente y ha sido sometido a un conjuro de impotencia.

Harry oyó a algunos Aurores lanzando exclamaciones de indignación, pero él no era uno de ellos. Su mente estaba asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Draco había dejado impotente a McLaggen. Y además se había asegurado de que todos los que miraran al auror supieran que lo era.

Si se mordía más los labios para no empezar a reírse histéricamente como un loco iba a acabar sangrando.

-¡Ese ha tenido que ser Malfoy, jefe! –exclamó uno de los Aurores que había participado en las burlas.

Robards asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Salta a la vista. Todo esto sólo tiene como propósito devolverle la humillación pública. Hay una nota, estaba prendida a la capa de Cormac con un alfiler –dijo, de mal humor-. Si lo que dice es cierto, el conjuro tiene una duración de cinco años y nadie excepto la persona que lo lanzó puede quitárselo hasta entonces, a no ser que... en fin, a no ser que tenga relaciones homosexuales completas como pasivo.

Harry casi se atragantó al reprimir las carcajadas y le salió un ruido ahogado que transformó en una tos violenta. No fue el único. Ron estaba un poco rojo y se mordía los labios. Y aquí y allá también había un par de Aurores con aspecto súbitamente congestionado.

-¿Es magia negra? –preguntó un Auror atractivo llamado Clearwater.

-Aún no nos lo han dicho. Bien… señores, señoras, encuentro todo este asunto sumamente irritante. Medio Hogsmeade sabe lo que ha pasado: los detalles estarán mañana en El Profeta. Y todas las burlas y comentarios que provoque esa noticia son burlas y comentarios sobre los Aurores. Pueden estar seguros de que no tendré ningún miramiento con cualquier Auror que no trate este caso con el debido respeto. Les recuerdo que McLaggen es uno de los nuestros.

-Sí, señor –dijeron varios Aurores.

-Está bien. Williamson, Clearwater, quiero que vayáis a San Mungo y le toméis testimonio a McLaggen. Potter, Weasley, Altman y Kapoor, vosotros examinad la zona en la que se produjo la agresión. Tsang, Pellegrine, venid conmigo: nos encargaremos de interrogar a Malfoy.

Los Aurores se pusieron en pie casi a la vez, listos para empezar con sus tareas. Pero Harry farfulló un "esperad un minuto" a sus compañeros, salió corriendo hacia uno de los baños y una vez dentro, echó un hechizo de privacidad para que nadie pudiera oírlo y se echó a reír y a reír hasta que las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade se acercaron al lugar en el que habían encontrado a McLaggen. Alguien había aislado la zona con un hechizo para que los curiosos no pudieran entrar y fastidiar todas las posibles pistas. No estaba muy lejos del camino que llevaba a la posada de madame Rosmerta. Harry tuvo la intuición de que lo habían dejado inconsciente en el camino y después lo habían llevado allí, donde la vegetación, algo más abundante, protegía mejor de las miradas de posibles testigos.

-¿Creéis que Malfoy lo hizo solo? –preguntó Kapoor. Era una mujer de treinta y tres años, casada y bastante atractiva, que al averiguar lo que había pasado entre McLaggen y Draco había acusado al primero de ser un cerdo machista e insensible.

-No tenemos pruebas de que haya sido él –le recordó Harry.

-¿Lo dudas? –preguntó Altman.

-No le faltan motivos, pero sólo digo que para acusar a alguien se necesitan pruebas, y de momento no tenemos ninguna.

Después de dividir la zona en cuatro partes, cada uno se puso a examinar la suya. Harry no tenía deseo alguno de encontrar nada. No hacía más que pensar en Draco. Y en su venganza. Cuantas más vueltas le daba, más perfecta le parecía. Draco no sólo le había devuelto la humillación pública, no sólo le había herido donde más iba a dolerle; también había demostrado que no era la criatura sumisa y patética que McLaggen había dibujado. No, era un mago vengativo y habilidoso que conocía un número desconocido de hechizos sumamente inquietantes.

Harry se dio cuenta de que él también había infravalorado a Draco, aunque fuera a otro nivel. Por supuesto, conocía su faceta vengativa de primera mano, pero nunca lo había respetado como _mago_, al menos no hasta ese momento. McLaggen era imbécil, pero también era un Auror, y emboscarlo con éxito presentaba cierta dificultad. Y eso por no hablar del conjuro en sí, que parecía bastante complicado.

Podía considerar, pues, que el mensaje también iba para él. Draco no era un pobrecito mago traumatizado por Voldemort en busca de un hombre fuerte que lo protegiera. Ni mucho menos. De hecho, Harry pensaba que era mejor no comentarle nunca a Draco que había llegado a plantearse esa posibilidad.

Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos para observar a sus compañeros. Altman examinaba los alrededores como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero Ron y Kapoor mostraban mucho menos entusiasmo. De momento, nadie había encontrado nada. Harry no podía desearle ya más suerte de la que le estaba deseando; era un sospechoso tan claro que el más mínimo resbalón podía llevarlo frente al Wizengamot. En principio, el tribunal nunca era muy duro cuando se trataba de conjuros reversibles, pero los jueces podían llegar a la conclusión de que ya habían demostrado demasiada benevolencia hacia los Malfoy y mandarlo a Azkaban una temporada, sobre todo si el conjuro resultaba ser de magia negra.

Llevaban ya más de una hora buscando cuando vio algo, un brillo plateado al lado de una piedra. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose si sería alguna pista con el nombre de Draco. Fingiendo que necesitaba abrocharse los cordones de las botas, se arrodilló y lo recogió del suelo.

Era un gemelo de plata, uno que tenía forma de pequeña serpiente.

Harry lo reconoció al momento. Era de Draco, por supuesto, eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Y aunque no se trataba de la prueba más concluyente del mundo, pues Draco siempre podía decir que lo había perdido en otro momento o negar que fuera suyo, podía causarle muchos problemas. Harry lo observó unos segundos con ojos pensativos y el corazón agitado y miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Ron y Altman estaban de espaldas a él. Kapoor estaba haciendo unos hechizos. Entonces, sin pensárselo más, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y contuvo el aliento, esperando no oír a nadie preguntándole qué diablos había hecho. Cuando se convenció de que nadie le había visto, se puso de pie y siguió buscando.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de examinar los alrededores, Harry se fue a Malfoy manor a ofrecerle a Robards un informe de los resultados y, de paso, averiguar cómo le iba a Draco. Que siguiera allí era una buena señal: si aún no lo habían llevado al Departamento de Aurores es que debía de haber presentado una coartada muy consistente.

Aquel día, las puertas de la mansión estaban abiertas de par en par. Harry caminó por los jardines, recordando a su pesar la otra única vez que había estado allí, durante la guerra. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, incluidos esos ridículos faisanes albinos que imitaban la arrogancia de Lucius Malfoy, pero cuando entró en la mansión, descubrió que habían cambiado por completo la decoración del interior. Quizás habían intentado borrar así los malos recuerdos de Voldemort.

Un elfo doméstico condujo a Harry hacia el salón en el que se encontraban Draco y los aurores. Para sorpresa de Harry, Blaise Zabini, un chico de su curso que también había ido Slytherin, estaba sentado junto a Draco. Cuando Draco lo vio, frunció ligeramente el ceño y le ignoró. Harry se mordió los labios, consciente de que no podía decirle lo que quería, ni mirarle como quería, y se acercó a Robards, que en ese momento se limitaba a escuchar.

-Ah, Potter –dijo, agarrándolo del brazo y alejándolo un poco de allí-. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

-No, señor –mintió, sin vacilaciones-. No había huellas, ni cabellos, ni fibras de ropa, lo siento. ¿Cómo va el interrogatorio? ¿Tiene coartada?

Robards apretó los dientes con frustración.

-Al parecer, él y varios amigos suyos pasaron toda la noche en un local llamado Solsticio. Estuvieron hasta casi las tres de la mañana allí.

-Imagino que el Malfoy que vieron allí era alguien con poción multijugos –dijo Harry, porque sabía que su jefe ya lo habría pensado y habría sido muy raro que él no lo sugiriera.

-Sí, por supuesto. Ya he mandado a Williamson al callejón Diagón a ver si averigua algo, aunque en estas familias siempre andan bien surtidos de pociones.-Meneó la cabeza-. Mierda, Potter, _sé_ que ha sido él. Huele a Slytherin por los cuatro costados. Se ha vengado de McLaggen por lo que estuvo contando de él.

-Eso parece, jefe.

Robards se giró para observar a Draco con aire meditativo y volvió a mirar a Harry.

-No podemos permitir… McLaggen puede ser un subnormal, pero es un Auror. No podemos permitir que Malfoy se salga con la suya.

-¿McLaggen ha acusado formalmente a Malfoy?

-No, no le vio y no recuerda nada desde que salió de Las Tres Escobas.-Suspiró, obviamente seguía tan malhumorado como antes-. Los medimagos me han avisado, ya es oficial; le han echado un conjuro temporal de impotencia. Lo de la nota parece verdad, al menos lo de que se irá solo en cinco años. No hay manera de averiguar si puede quitárselo antes cumpliendo con las condiciones que ponía en la carta.

-Ya…

Robards frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo esto no podría preocuparte menos?

Harry pensó un poco. No era capaz de fingir que se tomaba en serio el caso o que le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le había pasado a McLaggen. Si lo intentaba, Robards lo sabría y lo consideraría mentiroso y poco de fiar.

-Porque no me preocupa, jefe. La verdad… creo que tengo un conflicto de intereses en este caso.

-Eso ya lo sé –replicó el jefe de los Aurores, con una mezcla de irritación y diversión-. Le diste una paliza a McLaggen; o le odias, o te gusta Malfoy o las dos cosas. Sé que no eres imparcial.

Harry miró a Draco. Se había procurado una buena coartada, pero no se molestaba en fingir inocencia. Eso, al fin y al cabo, era una batalla perdida. Su apuesta consistía en la falta de pruebas. Pero todos tenían que saber que había sido cosa suya, por supuesto. Formaba parte del plan.

-No me importa que McLaggen no pueda follar en los próximos cinco años. La verdad es que se lo ha buscado.

Robards apretó los labios, pero Harry tuvo la impresión de que no estaba enfadado con él y enseguida descubrió que no se equivocaba.

-Ese _estúpido_… Podría matarlo yo mismo por todos los problemas que ha causado. Kingsley me ha enviado una lechuza hace media hora pidiéndome explicaciones de por qué Rita Skeeter ha solicitado una entrevista para preguntarle sobre los prejuicios anti-homosexuales en el Departamento de Aurores. ¿Tienes idea de las ruedas de prensa e informes que me esperan? ¿Informes sobre _impotencia y penetración anal_? Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando para ir contando todas esas cosas de Malfoy?

Harry no supo qué contestar y, además, estaba ocupado intentando no reírse porque, aunque lo sentía por Robards, la imagen de un hombre con edad para ser su bisabuelo escribiendo informes con tal contenido le parecía hilarante. Por suerte, Robards no esperaba respuesta y sólo suspiró con frustración.

- Anda, vete a casa, Harry. No le hará ningún bien al caso tenerte por aquí.

Harry asintió; ya había podido ayudar a Draco, de todos modos. Después de mirarlo una última vez, dio media vuelta y se fue. Por el camino se encontró una pequeña estancia abierta y se detuvo, dudando. Había pensado en quedarse el gemelo de Draco como recuerdo o quizás dárselo más adelante, pero de pronto comprendió que Draco aún no debía de haberse dado cuenta de su desaparición. Cuando lo hiciera, iba a ponerse frenético. Era mejor dejarlo al alcance inmediato de sus elfos domésticos.

No había nadie a la vista, ni siquiera uno de los elfos. Harry se deslizó por la puerta y se sacó el gemelo de plata del bolsillo. Después lo besó en un gesto casi inconsciente mientras le deseaba buena suerte, lo dejó sobre un mueble y salió de allí.

* * *

Los aurores aún siguieron trabajando en el caso unos días más, pero tuvieron que archivarlo por falta de pruebas. Los testigos que habían visto a Draco en Solsticio durante la hora de la agresión eran una pequeña multitud, el propio McLaggen no había visto nada y todos los amigos de Draco negaban convincentemente haber tomado multijugos para hacerse pasar por él.

Mientras tanto, también recibían noticias del estado de McLaggen. Los medimagos habían descubierto que las letras grabadas en su frente estaban conectadas a su impotencia; cuando el efecto del conjuro se disipara, la palabra también desaparecería. También habían identificado el conjuro, que estaba en la fina y confusa línea que separaba la magia negra de la blanca. Era de origen español, utilizado siglos atrás para vengarse de maridos infieles. Los medimagos habían escrito a sus colegas españoles para ver si tenían más información, pero de momento todo seguía igual. El mejor consejo que habían podido darle era que se dejara flequillo para ocultar la palabra.

Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de que, como esperaba, se había producido un cambio sustancial a la hora de hablar de Draco. Las risitas despectivas habían desaparecido. Eran Aurores; quizás Draco no les daba miedo, pero desde luego ya no lo subestimaban. Y Draco ya no era "la perra sumisa de McLaggen" sino "el mago que había dejado impotente a McLaggen". Estaba claro cuál de los dos títulos imponía más respeto.

Al día siguiente de que archivaran el caso, Ron y Harry salieron del ministerio hablando de su compañero.

-Mi padre me ha contado que Cormac había empezado a decir que iba a matar a Malfoy y que…

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Si le toca un solo pelo de la cabeza, me lo cargo.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? En fin, como te decía, mi padre me ha dicho que el propio Shacklebolt fue ayer a hablar con Cormac. Malfoy le había enviado una lechuza preguntándole si él y sus padres necesitaban ahora protección oficial para defenderse de los Aurores. Lo último que le conviene al Departamento es más mala publicidad, así que… Bueno, eso, parece ser que el viejo Kingsley consiguió hacer entrar a Cormac en razón.

Harry iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento una lechuza de correo ordinario se acercó a él con un mensaje atado a una de sus patas. Cuando la leyó, su corazón pareció volverse loco de esperanza. Era de Draco, preguntándole si podían verse al cabo de una hora en un pub muggle no muy lejos del ministerio. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Harry contestó que sí.

* * *

Draco ya estaba allí. Iba vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza y su expresión era adusta. Harry se sintió un poco preocupado, y se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado el propósito de esa reunión. Draco aún estaba enfadado con él; su cara al verlo llegar sólo reflejaba una desconfianza absoluta.

-Por favor, siéntate –dijo envaradamente, señalando la silla que había frente a él.

Pero lo tenía delante, se dijo Harry. Había suplicado a los dioses una oportunidad para verlo cara a cara y darle todas las explicaciones que merecía. No pensaba desaprovecharla.

-Me alegro de verte –contestó con sinceridad mientras se sentaba.

Draco lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿Por qué me devolviste el gemelo de plata que perdí?

-¿Qué?-exclamó, pillado por sorpresa.

-No te hagas el tonto –dijo con impaciencia-. Sé que fuiste tú, había un cuadro de uno de mis antepasados en ese salón y te vio dejarlo en la mesita.

Harry suspiró. Esos detalles siempre le recordaban que, pese a todo, su educación había sido muggle. Un mago mínimamente inteligente criado en el mundo mágico no se habría olvidado de que los cuadros veían, oían y hablaban.

-Está bien, fui yo.-Tampoco tenía mucho sentido negarlo.

-¿Por qué me lo devolviste?

-¿Por qué? Porque todo lo que te dije en las cartas es verdad. Sé que tendría que haberte avisado de lo que McLaggen estaba diciendo de ti. Creo que al menos éramos amigos y no me gusta fallarle a mis amigos, Malfoy. Siento _muchísimo_ haberlo hecho, de verdad. Y mierda, no quiero que vayas a Azkaban. No puedo criticar lo que le has hecho a McLaggen.-Al acordarse de él, tuvo que reír un poco-. Joder, si me parece perfecto… Por eso lo recogí y te lo devolví, porque quería ayudarte.

Aquello no suavizó la mirada de Draco.

-Yo no le he hecho nada a ese desgraciado. Y perdí ese gemelo días antes de que le atacaran.

Harry no se creyó ni media palabra y le dolió que Draco lo tratara como a un Auror, y no como a alguien en quien podía confiar. Pero intentó verlo desde su punto de vista. Era un Auror. ¿Por qué iba a jugarse Draco su plan con él?

-Claro… Es sólo… que podría haberte causado problemas. Alguien podría haber pensado… que lo perdiste aquella noche.

Draco apartó la vista un momento y pareció concentrarse en su taza de té, que aún no había tocado. Harry aprovechó para mirarlo a su antojo; no parecía haber dormido bien en los últimos días. Quizás había estado dándole demasiadas vueltas al gemelo de plata. Pero la arrogancia de la que había hecho gala durante los interrogatorios había desaparecido. Por debajo de su hostilidad parecía, sencillamente, perdido. Y de pronto Harry se preguntó si, después de todo, su actitud con los Aurores no había sido sólo una pose, un mensaje más hacia los que se habían reído de él.

La venganza de Draco podía haber arreglado su reputación, pero no había curado todas sus heridas.

-¿Y me ayudaste aunque eso podría causarte problemas a ti?

-No me importa –dijo Harry, rápidamente, cogiéndole la mano sin darse cuenta para dar más énfasis a sus palabras-. Hice lo correcto.

Para su sorpresa, Draco se puso rojo y retiró bruscamente la mano.

-Si tu ayuda es a cambio de algo… -dijo con rabia.

Harry dio un respingo.

-¿Crees eso? –preguntó, en un susurro horrorizado, ultrajado -. ¿De verdad crees eso?

Draco se reclinó un poco en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos en actitud no del todo defensiva.

-No soy idiota, Potter. Me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas en el zoo; sé cuándo alguien quiere algo conmigo. Y ya es coincidencia que yo empezara a gustarte precisamente cuando él empezó a dejarme como a una perra ansiosa de pollas. O no, espera…-Sus ojos brillaron con sarcasmo-. Se me olvidaba que te gusta pensar que eres noble. Supongo que crees que lo del gemelo me haría darme cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres y me tiraría en tus brazos, ¿verdad? Tú en tu papel de héroe y yo en el de la pobrecita víctima indefensa que necesita que la cuiden. Jódete, Potter, prefiero Azkaban.

Escocía, sobre todo porque había una parte de verdad en sus palabras: en ocasiones sí le había adjudicado a Draco el papel de pobre víctima indefensa. Pero ese era un error que Harry había reconocido para sí mismo y que no pensaba volver a cometer. Y aunque dolía verse tratado así y sintió impulsos de mandarlo a la mierda, tenía demasiado claro que aquel veneno lo había inoculado McLaggen y pensaba luchar contra él.

-Me cortaría la polla antes que obligar a nadie a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, Draco –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de mostrar toda la sinceridad que latía en sus palabras-. Y no te veo como a una pobrecita víctima indefensa ni creo que McLaggen estuviera siendo sincero. Quizás… quizás sus historias ayudaron a que me fijara realmente en ti, pero no por lo que tú crees. Me extrañaba tanto lo que contaba que hizo que empezara a observarte para ver si entendía lo que estaba sucediendo entre vosotros. Pero lo que pasó fue que descubrí que me gustaba lo que veía, que de repente me lo pasaba bien hablando contigo, que te encontraba intrigante con todo eso de tu sangre es mi sangre y tu honor es mi honor.

Draco frunció el ceño y apartó la vista.

-Yo siempre te he caído mal.

-Yo también te he caído mal siempre. Pero en las últimas semanas parecías estar a gusto conmigo. Cuando nos encargamos juntos de Teddy o cuando fuimos al zoo. Si tú cambiaste de idea, ¿por qué no puedo cambiar yo?-insistió.

Draco no dijo nada esta vez, sólo permaneció cómo estaba, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Y Harry comprendió, con una sensación de impotencia poco agradable, que probablemente no había nada más que pudiera hacer por él. Se moría de ganas de ayudarlo, pero Draco no quería su ayuda; si necesitaba a alguien, era a sus padres y a sus amigos, a su gente. Y una vocecita en su interior añadió que, además, era probable que en ese momento sus sentimientos sólo fueran un asunto menor para Draco.

Siguiendo un impulso, tomó una decisión.

-Draco, sé que ahora estás jodido. Pero… siempre te has recuperado de todos los golpes. –Sonrió un poco, con afecto-. Eres como un tentetieso, pueden tirarte al suelo, pero antes o después siempre vuelves a ponerte en pie. Lo demostraste en Hogwarts un montón de veces y después de la guerra y sé que lo demostrarás ahora. Así que… bueno, cuando todo esto haya pasado, cuando te sientas mejor… si te gusto un poco y te apetece intentarlo, avísame, ¿vale? Porque yo… creo que me he enamorado de ti y me gustaría mucho salir contigo.

Draco lo miraba con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. Sus ojos expresaban tantas emociones a la vez que Harry no supo por dónde empezar a analizarlas, pero lo que importaba es que al menos había conseguido llegar realmente a él a través de sus defensas. Y eso era todo lo que podía pedir por el momento.

-Cuídate –dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Entonces se marchó hacia la puerta. No era fácil, porque quería abrazarlo y besarlo hasta borrar de su memoria todos los recuerdos que le atormentaban, pero su instinto le decía que estaba haciendo lo mejor. Por mucho que doliera admitirlo, aquella no era su lucha.

-¡Potter! – Harry se giró y vio a Draco de pie, junto a la mesa. No se hizo ilusiones: la distancia entre ellos aún era mucho mayor que los pocos metros físicos que les separaban. Entonces, Draco asintió brevemente-. Gracias por lo del gemelo.

Harry volvió a sonreírle un poco, asintió también y siguió su camino.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando sin que Harry tuviera demasiadas noticias de Draco, pero no esperaba tenerlas. A él le habían roto el corazón un par de veces y sabía que no era algo que se solucionara en un par de semanas o incluso un par de meses. Las humillantes circunstancias del asunto no ayudaban nada. De vez en cuando, Teddy o Andrómeda le comentaban que había estado de visita y ella le decía que tenía buen aspecto, aunque aún parecía un poco serio. Otras veces lo veía a lo lejos por el callejón Diagón, o por Hogsmeade, o leía alguna cosa sobre él en El Profeta o en Corazón de Bruja. Y siempre sentía lo mismo, una especie de dolor dulce, y deseos de que le fuera lo mejor posible y ganas de comérselo a besos. Los amantes anónimos, casi siempre rubios, con los que se desfogaba esporádicamente no aliviaban en nada su deseo de estar con él.

Ron y Hermione no resultaban de mucha ayuda. La segunda se había enterado de lo de McLaggen cuando el chisme había empezado a correr por todo el ministerio y, a pesar de no sentir muchas simpatías por ninguno de los dos, había tildado de vergonzoso el comportamiento del Auror. Al enterarse de los sentimientos de Harry había reaccionado un poco como Ron, con resignación. Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que los dos preferían prepararle para la posibilidad de que Draco no quisiera salir con él antes que alentar sus esperanzas de lo contrario.

-Cualquiera diría que no os importa verme feliz –les echó un día en cara, algo dolido.

-No es eso, Harry –dijo Hermione, de corazón-. Pero apenas le conocemos, en realidad, y nunca os vimos juntos. ¿Cómo quieres que sepamos si Draco también siente algo por ti?

Harry miró a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros con una expresión de disculpa.

-Ya… -murmuró.

-Pero si te sirve de consuelo… creo que hiciste lo mejor –continuó ella, deseosa obviamente de animarlo-. Si hubieras insistido, probablemente Draco habría empezado a imaginarse motivos raros para tu insistencia. Así le demostraste al menos que respetabas su deseo de arreglarse sin ti, que confiabas en su propia fortaleza para resolver sus problemas. Creo que es algo que puede gustarle.

Harry suspiró.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Andrómeda le había dicho a Harry que Draco iba a acudir al cumpleaños de Teddy con Narcissa, como siempre y desde ese día, Harry apenas había parado de pensar en ello. Estaba nervioso, e impaciente, y se preguntaba con qué Draco iba a encontrarse allí. La tarde del cumpleaños, Harry se presentó en la puerta con Ron y Hermione, recién duchado, recién afeitado y con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho.

Draco y su madre ya estaban allí. Narcissa lo saludó con la misma inclinación de cabeza de siempre, pero esta vez clavó los ojos azules en él con tanta intensidad que Harry habría pensado que trataba de usar la Legeremancia. Harry se preguntó cuánto sabría; Draco, al menos, les debía de haber hablado de McLaggen para ponerlos sobre aviso. Y bien mirado, esa conversación debía de haber sido un trago bastante duro.

Pero si Narcissa quería ponerse protectora le parecía estupendo; él ignoró su mirada penetrante a favor de Draco, que le tendía la mano con una expresión casi tentativa.

-Hola, Potter.

Harry sonrió, feliz de estar con él otra vez.

-Hola, Draco –contestó, estrechándosela.

Estaba asombrosa, maravillosamente guapo. O al menos, eso le parecía a él. Y lo mejor de todo es que ya no tenía ese aire medio aturdido que le había visto en el pub. Los peores recuerdos ya debían de haber dejado de acosarle; quizás se había convencido ya de que si había algún hazmerreír en el mundo mágico ése era McLaggen, y no él.

Harry tuvo que dejar a Draco para ir a saludar al resto de invitados a la fiesta, entre ellos Molly y Ginny, y, por supuesto, para felicitar a Teddy por su noveno cumpleaños y darle su regalo. Le había comprado una guitarra, ya que el niño seguía insistiendo en querer ser cantante de rock. Teddy, entusiasmado, dio unos cuantos acordes desafinados y después le enseñó a Harry el resto de sus regalos. Draco le había regalado una bicicleta plateada, ya de adulto; no era un medio de transporte muy habitual entre los magos, pero estaba empezando a ponerse de moda entre los niños. También había recibido varios libros, una caja bien surtida de Sortilegios Weasley, ropa y una buena cantidad de juguetes.

Durante la fiesta, Harry apenas tuvo ocasión de hablar con Draco. Permanecía cerca de su madre, como hacía siempre en los cumpleaños de Teddy, porque ni Molly ni la mayoría de amigas de Andrómeda se relacionaban con ella. Otros años, Harry había aceptado aquello sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento, pero en aquella ocasión tuvo que admitir que hacía falta sangre fría para pasar por aquello año tras año. Claro que Narcissa había estado más tiesa que un palo delante que Voldemort; el ostracismo más o menos deliberado de unas cuantas matronas no podía afectarla mucho. A ella le importaban su hermana y Teddy, y ellos dos sí que estaban contentos de tenerla allí.

Como no paraba de mirar a Draco, a pesar de los codazos solícitos de Ron y Hermione para devolverlo periódicamente a la tierra, Harry veía las miradas ocasionales y curiosas que Draco le dedicaba de vez en cuando. Era como si también quisiera hablar con él. Hermione, a quien, en virtud de sus conocimientos sobrenaturales sobre sentimientos, le había sido encomendada la importante misión de estudiar a Draco y averiguar si Harry le gustaba aunque fuera un poquito, le confirmó a éste, al cabo de un rato, que a Draco no le era del todo indiferente.

-No sé si le gustas-gustas, pero lo que es seguro es que le llamas la atención –concluyó-. Pero no me puedo creer que tú solito no te des cuenta de eso.

-Sí me daba cuenta, pero ya sabes… quería escuchar la opinión de alguien objetivo.

Harry no sentía demasiados deseos de ir a hablar con Draco sabiendo que Narcissa estaría registrando y analizando todas sus palabras en busca de algún indicio de que era como McLaggen, pero justo cuando empezaba a sospechar que se arriesgaba a no pillarlo a solas en toda la tarde, una de las amigas de Andrómeda que sí se hablaba con Narcissa se acercó a ésta para charlar un rato. Draco, entonces, se acercó a la mesa a por un canapé y le lanzó a Harry una de esas miradas curiosas. El efecto fue el mismo que el de una Imperius y Harry se plantó a su lado a los cinco segundos.

-Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte. Tienes buen aspecto.

-Estoy bien.

-Me alegro.

Draco asintió y le echó un vistazo rápido a su madre para asegurarse de que seguía acompañada.

-¿Te importa…? –le dijo a Harry, señalando el jardín, donde había menos gente-. Hay una cosa sobre muggles que me gustaría preguntarte.

-Claro.

Salieron al jardín, sorteando niños con sobredosis de azúcar, y buscaron un rincón aislado. Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si estuviera buscando las palabras que quería.

-La única explicación que se me ocurre para lo que pasó –dijo al final-, es que ese cabrón lo planeó todo para dejarme en ridículo. Pero en las cartas que me enviaste decías cosas que me hacen pensar que tú crees que fue otra cosa. ¿Por qué iba Cormac a acostarse conmigo y hablar así de mí luego si no era para vengarse? ¿Es por esas ideas raras que tienen los muggles sobre sexo?

-Sí, creo que sí. Sé que no estuvo planeado, Draco.

-Pero… fue él quien me buscó. Si le daba asco acostarse con hombres, ¿por qué quiso acostarse conmigo en primer lugar?

-No le daba asco. Si le hubiera dado asco, no lo habría hecho. Pero supongo que ese es el problema, que le gustó más de lo que había pensado. Hablar mal de ti era una manera de convencerse a sí mismo de que él seguía siendo tan macho como antes. Y luego… se dio cuenta de que cuatro o cinco gilipollas estaban encantados de oírlo todo y reírle las gracias, y eso le envalentonó aún más.

Draco pensó un poco.

-Entonces… ¿crees que sí sentía algo por mí?

A Harry se le encogió un poco el estómago. Draco no sería capaz de darle otra oportunidad y volver con ese subnormal, ¿verdad?

-Probablemente.

Draco asintió, complacido.

-Bien… Así aún se estará sintiendo peor.-El estómago de Harry volvió a su tamaño habitual-. Y yo no fui _tan_ idiota. Odiaba pensar que me había dejado engañar hasta ese punto.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-No fuiste un idiota, Draco. Francamente, no sé qué pudiste ver en él, pero si se portaba como una persona normal cuando estabais juntos, no sé por qué ibas a sospechar que estaba mintiendo. No es algo en lo que pienses cuando estás enamorado.

Draco frunció un poco las cejas.

-Lo único que me pareció raro era que no quisiera ser bottom, pero pensé que tenía ideas raras y que necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea.

Harry sabía que los magos de sangre pura como Draco estaban al corriente de las creencias muggles sobre el sexo, pero también que eran incapaces de entender hasta qué punto podían afectar a un muggle o a un mago criado entre muggles. No le extrañaba que Draco hubiera reaccionado como si pensara que lo de McLaggen era una manía sin importancia que se le pasaría con el tiempo, como tampoco le sorprendía que estuviera aún tan confuso respecto a la razón del comportamiento del Auror.

-De todos modos –continuó Draco-, él es un Auror y yo soy un Malfoy. Desde luego que debería haberlo pensado.

Por alguna razón, Harry sospechó que Draco había escuchado aquella frase de labios de su padre o de su madre. Desde luego, tener que hablarles de aquel asunto debía de haber sido todo un mal trago.

-¿Y ningún Auror puede acercarse a ti si no es como enemigo?

Draco lo miró a los ojos. Parecía un poco sorprendido, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido que Harry podía darse por aludido.

-Puede que tú seas la excepción –dijo entonces, en tono un poco más suave que hizo que Harry sintiera un cosquilleo en la nuca. Después apartó la vista un momento-. Voy a entrar, no quiero dejar a mi madre sola. Ya nos vemos.

* * *

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de hablar mucho más con Draco aquella tarde, pero se quedó con una sensación definitiva de esperanza. Al menos se fiaba de él o no le habría hablado de McLaggen. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que Harry supo de él era que se había vuelto a dejar ver por los bares de ambiente que también frecuentaban magos; a partir de entonces, durante unas semanas, dio la impresión de que Draco estaba tratando de batir algún record y follarse a la mayor cantidad de hombres en el menor tiempo posible. A Harry le dolía el estómago cada vez que lo oía, pero a la vez estaba seguro de que eso era otro nuevo mensaje, una etapa más en su proceso de curación y sabía que aquellos encuentros no tenían el menor valor emocional, como tampoco lo tenían para él cuando buscaba consuelo en algún rubio anónimo.

Entonces, una tarde, salió del ministerio con Ron y otros Aurores que también habían terminado su turno, y Draco estaba allí, apoyado en un coche aparcado en la calle. Alguien masculló por lo bajo que Malfoy tenía mucha cara dura para aparecer por allí y otros sólo lo miraron con desagrado, pero Harry se quedó clavado en el sitio, contemplándolo con un sentimiento creciente de alegría, porque Draco no sólo estaba allí, sino que lo miraba como si no hubiera nadie más en aquella calle. Ron suspiró y le dio un empujoncito a Harry para que fuera hacia él, y sólo entonces pareció recuperar la movilidad.

-Hola.

-Hola –contestó Draco, con ojos que prometían mucho, muchísimo más que en el cumpleaños-. ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo?

Harry asintió.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

No entraron en ninguna cafetería. Había un parque no muy lejos de allí y se pidieron unos helados para tomárselos mientras paseaban, aprovechando que aún quedaban un par de horas de luz. Y charlaron, aunque no era muy importante de qué lo hacían; importaba más el modo en el que se miraban y sonreían cuando lo hacían, o la frecuencia con la que buscaban que sus manos se rozaran al caminar. Harry era tan consciente del cuerpo de Draco que podría haber sido el suyo propio; la piel le hervía de ganas de tocarlo, la boca le dolía de no besarlo, empezaba a costarle hasta respirar. Y aunque había tratado de dejarle espacio y todo lo demás, si Draco no daba pronto el primer paso iba a hacerlo él.

-Harry…

Oh, gracias a Dios.

-¿Qué?

-Los muggles empiezan a mirarnos mucho. A lo mejor deberíamos… ir a tu casa.

Draco estaba lejos de hacerse el inocente; su cara mostraba abiertamente a qué quería ir a su casa. Todo el cuerpo de Harry gritó de euforia, pero este aún conservó un poco de control. No quería ser un nombre más en la lista de amantes que Draco había estado confeccionando en las últimas semanas ni una prueba de sus habilidades como top.

-Sabes que quiero algo más que una noche, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió, manteniéndole la mirada.

-No estaría aquí si no quisiera algo más que una noche contigo.

Harry sonrió y señaló una pequeña glorieta.

-Si nos vamos ahí detrás no nos verán Desaparecernos.

* * *

Draco paseó la vista por el comedor una sola vez antes de fijar los ojos en Harry. Después alargó la mano para dejarla en la cadera de Harry, justo cuando éste se inclinaba hacia él.

Y se besaron.

Harry ya había imaginado que sería fantástico. Lo había deseado tanto, que conseguirlo por fin ya garantizaba que sería un triunfo absoluto. Pero no esperaba que su cuerpo se licuara, ni que la boca de Draco se ajustara tan bien a la suya que la idea de separarlas pareciera una abominación, ni que el beso tuviera sabor a chocolate gracias al helado que acababan de tomarse.

Draco le abrazó con fuerza, apretándose contra él. Harry pudo notar lo duro que estaba y el corazón se le aceleró aún más. La fricción de sus caderas se hizo más intensa y se besaron con más pasión, como si ese fuera el único modo de seguir vivos.

-Harry… -dijo Draco, entre beso y beso-, no te importa ser bottom, ¿verdad?

-No. Lo que quieras. Ven.

Harry lo condujo hacia su dormitorio. La cama estaba sin hacer, pero, por suerte, apenas había cosas por el suelo. Draco no pareció fijarse, de todos modos, sólo empezó a desnudarle con impaciencia y Harry pronto le imitó, saludando con besos y lametones la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Era delgado, pero con músculos fibrosos y bien definidos. Su pene, ya casi erecto del todo, se alzaba orgullosamente entre una mata de rizos ligeramente más oscuros que el pelo de su cabeza; era precioso, y Harry lo acarició con la mano, saboreando el hecho de que pronto estaría dentro de él. Draco hizo un ruido gutural por la sensación y luego se tumbó sobre Harry y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, más lentamente. Harry le devolvió el beso, enredando una mano en su pelo y deslizando la otra por su espalda.

Draco abandonó su boca y buscó su cuello, besando, chupando y mordiendo, y Harry gimió cuando Draco encontró un punto secreto que tenía justo debajo de la oreja derecha y descubrió que podía reducirlo a una masa de carne temblorosa sólo con eso.

-Guau, creo que podría hacer que te corrieras así –dijo, con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte? –replicó Harry, jadeando como si acabara de correr la maratón.

Draco soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-No, hoy no.

Tras un mordisquito de despedida, Draco abandonó el cuello de Harry y se irguió para coger su varita, que había dejado al alcance de su mano. Harry culebreó un poco al notar los efectos del hechizo de preparación; esa súbita sensación fresca y hormigueante allá abajo siempre le hacía sentirse deliciosamente decadente. Después, Draco se colocó encima de él de nuevo y fue bajando a besos por su pecho hasta llegar a su estómago. Su mejilla rozó el pene de Harry y éste gimió cuando Draco empezó a pasarle la lengua por la base con un movimiento tortuosamente lento.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar a donde Draco quisiera llevarle. Todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar en armonía con su lengua y su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada. Entonces notó la mano de Draco entre sus nalgas y, un segundo después, dos dedos deslizándose en su interior, probándole, estimulándole. Harry cerró las manos sobre las sábanas, sintiendo un estremecimiento de calor pulsando en su interior y recorriendo su columna vertebral, y sus caderas empezaron a moverse casi involuntariamente contra sus dedos.

-Eh, no empieces sin mí –protestó Draco, riendo.

-Oh, Dios, Draco… Vamos… _Vamos_…

Draco se lamió los labios y asintió.

-Vale, date la vuelta.

Harry se tumbó boca abajo, controlándose para no empezar a restregarse contra el colchón como un kneazle en celo. Draco se colocó sobre él, le dio un mordisco suave en la nuca, y empezó a presionar contra su entrada para penetrarlo con un movimiento cuidadoso y firme. A Harry le encantaba esa parte, tanto si estaba haciéndolo él como si se lo estaban haciendo a él. Era como la señal de que ahora venía lo bueno. Y además era Draco, un Draco que jadeaba junto a su oreja y olía a champú y sexo.

Cuando ya no pudo avanzar más, Draco se detuvo un momento. Harry se sentía lleno y caliente como el infierno, impaciente por continuar. Unos segundos después, Draco empezó a moverse, con embestidas firmes y no muy rápidas.

-Un poco más hacia arriba –pidió Harry, con voz ahogada-. Draco, intenta…

-Voy...

Draco dio por fin con la próstata y Harry gritó ante la exquisita, abrumadora sensación de placer y alzó el culo, buscando todo el contacto posible. Sólo podía pensar que quería más, más de todo, y echó la mano hacia atrás para poder tocar la parte de Draco que estuviera más cerca. Sin dejar de penetrarlo, Draco le besó en el cuello.

-¿Así… así está bien?

-Sí… Genial… Genial…

Harry dejó de pensar, toda su atención concentrada ahora en la creciente tensión que Draco estaba provocando en el interior de su cuerpo. Ahora no paraba de gemir, de culebrear sobre el colchón, deliciosamente aplastado por el peso de Draco. Entonces le oyó decir algo ininteligible, y al momento notó su mano intentando colarse por debajo de su estómago. Harry se colocó un poco de costado y Draco empezó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba. Fue como si eso provocara una reacción en cadena dentro de su cuerpo y Harry se corrió, con un grito ronco, en la mano de Draco. Aún temblaba de arriba abajo cuando Draco le siguió, gritando también, y se desplomó sobre él.

* * *

Amalia, hola! Creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro que no, Draco no andaba buscando un Gryffindor machote que le protegiera, eso era una explicación que se había montado Harry. Te ha gustado la venganza de Draco? XD

Sara, ya has visto que aunque los Aurores han ido a investigarlo, no han podido probar nada. Y ahora Draco ya está con quien tenía que estar, con su Harry.

Lireve, Harry es que es de puños impacientes. Bueno, como ves sí que fue Draco. Pero McL se lo merecía o no se lo merecía? Jeje.

Ruka, hola. Espero que la venganza de Draco haya satisfecho tu sed de sangre, jaja. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando tanto el fic. Y enhorabuena por tus funciones gratis.

Moses, hola, encantada de saludarte. Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a comentar y que te gusten tanto mis fics. Tengo tres o cuatro más en Slasheaven, puedes acceder a ellos desde mi perfil en . Es verdad que Ron está aquí más razonable de lo normal en mis fics, jaja. Pero has de admitir que, por muy buen amigo que sea de Harry, le tiene mucha manía a Draco. Quizás con motivos, pero se la tiene.


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA: **Siento el retraso, pero es que tuve muchos problemas con dos o tres escenas que quería retocar. Pero bueno, aquí está el cuarto y último capi de este fic. Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias a todos/as por leer y comentar.

**Cuarta parte.**

-Draco…

-Dime.-Draco, tumbado de lado, jugueteaba con el pelo alborotado de Harry.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Draco dejó de acariciarle el pelo un momento, sorprendido, y arqueó las cejas. Después esbozó una sonrisa entre divertida e insinuante.

-Bueno, Harry, si no lo he dejado bastante claro hace un rato puedo repetírtelo

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir –replicó Harry-. Es raro… Sé que te gusto, pero es como si todo hubiera pasado sin mí.

Draco se rió un poco.

-Ya, es verdad… No sé, Harry…Me gustó más de lo que esperaba que empezáramos a llevarnos bien. Aquel día en el zoo, tuve la certeza de que te sentías atraído hacia mí y eso también me gustó más de lo que esperaba. Luego pasó lo de ese cabrón y… bueno, ya sabes. Pero cuando te marchaste así, diciéndome esas cosas… Me convenció de que no estabas tratando de heredar a la putita de McLaggen y me gustó que creyeras en mí. Y me diste algo en lo que pensar que no era Cormac. Merlín, Harry, no deberías ponerte así en las manos de un Slytherin_ jamás_.

Lo decía como si lo encontrara peligroso y, a la vez, le fascinara que hubiera corrido tamaño riesgo. Pero Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué podrías haber hecho? ¿Ir por ahí riéndote de que me había enamorado de ti? Eso es de críos de trece años.

-Podría haberte hecho lo mismo que Cormac me hizo a mí.

-Aún puedes hacerlo. Y yo puedo hacértelo a ti; si contara que esta noche te he follado yo, mucha gente me creería. Pero no se trata de si podemos hacernos daño, sino de si queremos hacernos daño. Y yo no quiero hacerte daño.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacértelo. Pero sigo pensando que no deberías ir por ahí diciéndole sin más a los Slytherin que estás enamorado de ellos.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Sí, claro, porque eso es tan típico en mí… Anda, continúa.

-No hay mucho más que contar. Llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta de que si no podía parar de pensar en ti, tenía que ser por algo. Y ayer decidí que quería descubrir si me gustabas de verdad o me lo estaba imaginando. Por eso estoy aquí, porque ya lo he descubierto.

Harry sonrió y le puso la mano en la nuca para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo.

-Me alegro.

-Yo también. Aunque hay una cosa que...-Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio-. Joder, odio esto… Verás, cuando te he preguntado si te importaba ser bottom… He intentado dejarme follar un par de veces desde lo de ese subnormal y no ha salido demasiado bien. ¿Podemos… esperar para eso?

A Harry le sorprendió por un segundo, pero luego lo encontró bastante lógico y asintió, comprensivo.

-Claro, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

-Te juro que no estoy tratando de… Sueno demasiado como Cormac, lo sé, pero…

-Draco, confío en ti. Si no confiara en ti, no habría dejado que esto pasara.

Draco lo miró como si quisiera asegurarse de que no mentía y luego asintió también, más tranquilo.

-Y bueno… deberíamos hablar de la gente. Decide tú: ¿quieres que esperemos un poco antes de hacerlo público?

-No pretendo dar una rueda de prensa para contarlo, pero no veo por qué íbamos a ocultarnos. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí quieres?

-No es por mí. Ya sabes que en cuanto nos vean juntos seremos portada en El Profeta. Pensaba que a lo mejor querías unos días de margen para contárselo a tus amigos personalmente.

Harry se lo pensó un poco mejor.

-Bueno, sí, quizás podemos esperar un poco. Aunque Ron y Hermione ya lo saben y ellos son los que más me importan.

-Sin problema. Yo hablaré mañana con mis padres.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán? –preguntó, recordando que siempre había sospechado que le habían echado, al menos, parte de la culpa por haberse dejado engañar.

-Peor de lo que se lo habrían tomado si lo de ese desgraciado no hubiera pasado, eso seguro. Pero… cumplo veintiséis años el lunes que viene, no es como si necesitara su aprobación. Oh, lo cual me recuerda que este sábado que viene celebro mi cumpleaños. Malfoy manor, con todos mis amigos y todos los amigos de mis padres presentes. Estás invitado, por supuesto, aunque entendería que no quisieras ir.

Harry no pretendió fingir que no sabía por qué lo decía. Y no sabía qué contestar. Era el cumpleaños de Draco y quería estar con él. Pero, por otro lado, allí habría mucha gente con ideas repugnantes, ideas que habían causado la muerte de sus padres, de Sirius, de los padres de Teddy, de Fred, de muchos otros. Y aunque siempre había comprendido que salir con Draco implicaba tratar con personas con las que habría preferido no tratar y estaba listo para hacer el esfuerzo, aquella fiesta se le hacía muy cuesta arriba.

-Bueno…

Draco le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Harry, en serio… No somos críos, ¿vale? No espero que todo sea de color rosa. La guerra no fue un juego y los dos lo sabemos. Hay cosas que _tienen_ que ir despacio.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Prefiero no ir –dijo entonces, con sencillez.

Draco lo aceptó sin el más mínimo gesto de crítica y se movió para colocarse encima de él, apoyándose con los codos para no resultar pesado. La conversación se había puesto seria y Harry agradeció el gesto, que parecía recordarles a ambos que estaban allí porque había nacido algo entre ellos que valía la pena, que les hacía felices.

-¿Qué tal si tú y yo lo celebramos el lunes? –sugirió, antes de darle un pequeño beso-. Al fin y al cabo, es el día de mi cumpleaños de verdad.

Harry sonrió.

-Me parece genial.

Draco sonrió también y volvió a besarle, esta vez con más pasión, explorando el interior de su boca con la lengua. Harry emitió un suspiro de satisfacción y lo abrazó con fuerza; aún se estaban recuperando de su primer orgasmo, pero su cuerpo se estremeció como si quisiera comenzar otra vez.

-Merlín… -suspiró Draco, contra sus labios-. Creo que esto va a salir muy bien.

Harry sonrió; no podría estar más de acuerdo

* * *

Ron lo saludó al día siguiente en el Ministerio con una cómica expresión resignada.

-Por la cara que traes, supongo que lo_ impensable_ ha sucedido.

Harry sonrió también, aunque la suya era una sonrisa amplia, espléndida.

-Sí, ayer hablamos y… Bueno, fue genial. Hemos quedado para cenar esta noche en mi casa.

-¿Sitio muggle o mágico?

-Muggle. Queremos unos días de tranquilidad antes de que los periodistas se nos echen encima. Y además quiero hablar antes con tus padres para que no se enteren por la prensa. Había pensado ir hoy mismo, después de trabajar.

Ron asintió con desgana.

-Bueno, al menos no les pillarás del todo de sorpresa. Eso de que le dieras una paliza a McLaggen ya escamó un poco a mi madre. Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Harry, tú ya sabes que te quiero como a un hermano, pero eso no quiere decirle que vaya a aguantarle a Malfoy todas sus tonterías. Si empieza a meterse con Hermione o con mi familia, no esperes que me quede callado.

-Draco es una persona bastante inteligente, Ron. Creo que sabe que insultar a mis amigos no es la mejor manera de llevar nuestra relación. De todos modos, no te preocupes; no pretendo que empecemos a hacer citas dobles a partir de ahora.

Ron asintió aunque no parecía demasiado satisfecho y Harry lo observó de reojo, sin saber qué pensar. Pero después de unos segundos, Ron también le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

-Es sólo… No me gustaría que Malfoy acabara separándonos, ¿entiendes?

Harry se detuvo, atónito.

-Ron… No, o sea, _nadie_ podría conseguir eso. Pase lo que pase, nosotros tres seguiremos viéndonos. Con o sin Draco; él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Ron volvió a asentir, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Genial, entonces.-Le dio un golpecito amistoso en la mano-. Anda, vamos.

* * *

Tanto Harry como Draco descubrieron que Andrómeda había estado atando cabos por su cuenta y preparando tanto a Molly como a Narcissa para lo que se les avecinaba. Narcissa, además, había hablado con Lucius, que era quien más preocupaba a Draco, pero éste se limitó a aceptar la noticia sin más comentarios. Todos los amigos de Draco aseguraron que matarían a Harry si le hacía daño a Draco; todos los amigos de Harry aseguraron que matarían a Draco si le hacía daño a Harry.

Draco decía que, siendo realistas, era lo mejor que podrían haber conseguido.

En el Ministerio hubo reacciones para todos los gustos. Cuando El Profeta anunció en primera página que habían estado bailando acarameladamente en Solsticio, algunos Aurores encontraron casi inmoral que se hubiera puesto a salir con un tipo que había ridiculizado así a uno de sus compañeros, incluso admitiendo que McLaggen se lo mereciera. Otros lo vieron como una señal más de la valentía del Chico-que-vivió, pues no todos se habrían atrevido a salir con un mago sospechoso de ir dejando impotentes a sus amantes. Además, uno de ellos –porque daba la sensación de que _siempre_ tenía que haber un idiota-, cometió el error de decir al alcance del oído de Harry que éste había querido averiguar si lo que contaba McLaggen de Draco era cierto; Harry le lanzó tal mirada que el Auror, que era un tipo bastante duro, se deshizo en disculpas y juró no volver a decir nada parecido ni de él ni de Draco.

Como era de esperar, la mayor causa de problemas era McLaggen. Se había reincorporado al trabajo un mes después del ataque; todavía era impotente y siguiendo el único consejo útil que los medimagos habían podido darle, se había dejado flequillo para tapar el insulto de su frente. McLaggen le guardaba bastante rencor a Harry por la paliza y odiaba a Draco por su venganza, así que montó en cólera cuando se enteró que estaban juntos. Harry sabía que andaba echando pestes de ellos a sus espaldas, pero no tenía que aguantarlo porque nunca estaban en el mismo turno, así que le daba lo mismo. Mientras no fuera más lejos, no había razón para preocuparse.

Pero, pese a todo, Harry despertaba demasiada admiración y simpatía como para que su relación con Draco Malfoy pudiera echar a perder su posición en el mundo mágico. La gente prefería guardarse sus opiniones y esperar acontecimientos, y como Harry parecía perfectamente feliz y su personalidad seguía siendo la misma, poco a poco empezaron a aceptar aquel extraño emparejamiento.

Aunque realmente, lo único que le importaba a Harry era que Draco había empezado a resplandecer para él.

* * *

-Hola, Harry –saludó Draco, yendo a su encuentro en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y dándole un beso casi formal en los labios. Después miró a Ron y a Hermione con mucho menos calor-. Hola, Weasley. Hola, Granger.

-Hola, Malfoy –saludaron ambos, con igual cortesía.

-¿Has esperado mucho? –preguntó Harry.

-No, acabo de llegar. Granger, Harry me dijo ayer que estabas embarazada.

-Sí.

La noche anterior, Draco había hecho lo que, según él, era una broma y, según Harry, un comentario de muy mal gusto; y aunque no habían llegado a discutir y Draco había admitido que se había pasado un poco, el suceso estaba lo bastante reciente aún en la memoria de Harry como para dirigirle a Draco una inquieta mirada de advertencia. Pero éste se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa cortés; la verdad era que desde que estaban juntos, siempre había sido correcto delante de ellos.

-Debéis de estar muy contentos. Enhorabuena a los dos.

-Gracias –dijo ella.

La charla educada e insustancial continuó unos minutos más y después las dos parejas se separaron; Harry quería comprar unas cuantas cosas en el callejón Diagón y él y Draco se Aparecieron allí. El barrio mágico estaba bastante concurrido y había muchísimas familias paseando o tomándose algo en la heladería de Florean Fortescue; era el último día de agosto y al día siguiente, todos esos hijos e hijas se irían a Hogwarts, así que sus padres y hermanos pequeños estaban apurando sus últimas horas juntos hasta Navidad.

-Me gusta venir aquí este día –comentó Harry, sonriendo.

-Eres un sentimental –replicó Draco, con afecto.

-No sé… Es que no vi esto justo hasta que dejé el colegio. Pasé algunos finales de verano con los Weasley, pero… no sé, ellos tampoco venían aquí.

-Yo tampoco. Dábamos una fiesta y venían mis amigos y sus padres.-Entonces se detuvo frente a un escaparate-. Eh, Harry, mira ese jarrón. Es perfecto para el comedor de mi tía, ¿verdad? Ven, vamos a comprárselo.

Harry le siguió al interior de la tienda y observó, con aire entre divertido y exasperado, cómo Draco compraba el jarrón y lo arreglaba todo para que lo mandaran a casa de Andrómeda. Desde que había empezado a salir con él comprendía mucho mejor por qué le había hecho tantos regalos al imbécil de McLaggen; Draco no dejaba pasar una semana sin comprar algo para alguien. A Harry le gustaba mucho que fuera tan generoso, excepto cuando era él el destinatario de su generosidad; entonces se sentía bastante incómodo, tanto que le había prohibido a Draco comprarle nada hasta Navidad.

Justo cuando salían de la tienda, se cruzaron con McLaggen, que iba acompañado de un amigo suyo. McLaggen le dirigió a ambos una mirada llena de animosidad y siguió adelante sin decir palabra; Harry lo ignoró por completo y alcanzó a ver cómo Draco hacía desaparecer de su expresión una leve sonrisa cruel y satisfecha que sin duda le había dedicado a su antiguo amante.

-Qué bicho puedes llegar a ser…

-Mejor él que yo.

Harry lo dejó correr; al fin y al cabo, no se había enamorado de Draco precisamente por su compasión.

-¿Los Protego funcionan contra ese conjuro?

Draco le dedicó una sonrisilla burlona.

-No lo sé, la verdad. Nunca había oído hablar de ese conjuro hasta que _alguien_ lo usó con Cormac.

Al oírlo negar algo tan evidente, Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero tampoco insistió. Draco le había dicho unas semanas atrás, formulándolo cuidadosamente como una mera hipótesis, que si él hubiera sido el culpable, no se lo habría dicho abiertamente ni a sus padres; así, nadie podía acusarlos de complicidad o de encubrimiento. Harry le había encontrado sentido y ya no había vuelto a intentar que fuera sincero con él.

La sabiduría de aquel movimiento quedó en evidencia un par de semanas después, cuando Robards mandó llamar a Harry a su despacho. Estaba serio, sentado tras su abarrotado escritorio. A su lado, de pie, Wilkinson le observaba con expresión igualmente seria y los brazos cruzados.

-Siéntate un momento, Harry.-Él lo hizo y esperó, fingiendo una paciencia que no sentía, a que Robards le explicara qué pasaba. Por suerte, el jefe de Aurores era un hombre al que le gustaba ir al grano-. McLaggen ha estado hablando conmigo. Quiere reabrir su caso y que seas interrogado.

-¿Cree que lo hice yo? –exclamó, estupefacto.

-Cree que estás encubriendo a Malfoy.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Robards, probablemente, se estaba sintiendo obligado a hacer eso, pero lo creía inocente. Wilkinson, por el contrario, lo miraba con expresión cuidadosamente neutra. Entonces, Harry apretó los labios y asintió.

-Muy bien, adelante.

Robards comenzó el interrogatorio, centrándose, sobre todo, en preguntarle si había sabido que Draco iba a usar ese conjuro o si había hecho alguna vez algún comentario que implicara que había sido cosa suya. Harry podía contestar a todas aquellas preguntas sin mentir y lo hizo, agradeciendo que la precaución de Draco le permitiera ahora sonar tan sincero.

-Quiero que me jures que no sabes nada de esto, Harry. Por tu magia y por tu honor.

Era un juramento bastante serio y Harry tuvo la certeza de que, si Draco le hubiera contado la verdad, le habría costado mucho decir esas palabras mirando a Robards a la cara.

-Juro por mi magia y por mi honor que Draco jamás ha admitido su culpa delante de mí ni ha hecho nada que sugiera que fue él quien dejó impotente a McLaggen. Sé que tuvo que ser él, como lo sabemos todo, pero no tengo más pruebas de las que tenía antes de empezar a salir con él.

El Jefe de Aurores asintió, convencido y evidentemente aliviado, y dio aquel asunto por zanjado; Harry salió del despacho de Robards igual de aliviado.

* * *

Una noche de octubre, Harry podía estar seguro de que había logrado reducir a Draco a la incoherencia. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, gimiendo y boqueando mientras Harry lo follaba con la lengua desde hacía un buen rato. El propio Harry estaba duro como una piedra, intoxicado por el áspero olor almizclado de Draco, por la sensación de euforia y poder que provocaba saber que todo ese placer era cosa suya.

Draco era un top fantástico y Harry no tenía queja alguna, pero llevaban ya más de cinco meses juntos y, a pesar de que se había prometido a sí mismo no presionarlo hasta que no se sintiera listo, empezaba a estar obsesionado con meterla en aquel culo pálido y respingón que su lengua y sus dedos conocían tan bien. Aquella noche, ese deseo se volvió casi incontenible, tan irresistible como el canto de las sirenas. Por la frecuencia y el tono de los gemidos de Draco, Harry sabía que estaba cerca de correrse y su propia erección empezaba a ser dolorosa.

-Draco… -dijo, deteniéndose, moviéndose un poco para restregar su miembro contra su culo-. Draco,_ necesito_ follarte… Por favor…

Draco no dijo nada, sólo siseó y se restregó también contra él, y Harry comprendió, eufórico, que eso era un sí. Entonces le besó en la nuca, le dijo que le quería y le penetró lentamente. Los preliminares habían dejado a Draco abierto y resbaladizo, pero seguía siendo estrecho, y _caliente_, y la sensación cogió a Harry casi desprevenido.

-Oh, Dios… -jadeó, en tono estrangulado.

Podría haberse corrido ahí mismo, igual que un adolescente inexperto. Casi había olvidado lo _bien_ que se sentía, Harry empezó a respirar profundamente, intentando recuperar algo del control de su cuerpo antes de que Draco acabara pensando que salía con alguien con eyaculación precoz.

Pero ese momento pasó, y Harry empezó a moverse suavemente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. En cuanto los músculos de Draco se relajaron del todo, Harry trató de alcanzar su próstata. Supo que la había encontrado cuando Draco se tensó como un alambre bajo él y soltó un_ ohjoder_ que sonaba a éxtasis. A Harry le habría gustado follárselo durante horas, pero sabía que no iba a ser esa noche. Cada embestida lo acercaba rápidamente hacia el orgasmo, Draco se sentía demasiado bien, aquello era la_ gloria_. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse por voluntad propia, chocando contra el culo de Draco, y de pronto todo estalló en su interior y alguien gritaba y ese era él.

Lo siguiente que supo es que jadeaba como un perro asmático en verano, aún tirado encima de Draco. Estaba seguro de que no iba a poder moverse y se sorprendió al ver que conseguía apartarse y colocarse a su lado. Su cerebro aún exigía seguir desconectado unos segundos más, pero Harry era consciente de que aquella era la primera vez que Draco se dejaba follar desde lo de McLaggen y se apretó contra su cuerpo sudoroso en un gesto cariñoso y protector, orgulloso de que Draco confiara en él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –dijo Draco, con voz exhausta, pasándole el brazo por la cintura-. Genial.

Harry le sonrió un poco.

-Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo así.-Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándole con esos ojos gatunos que se le ponían después del sexo-. ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Querrás repetirlo?

Draco hizo una pausa casi imperceptible antes de contestarle.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

Su tono no había sido tan indiferente como sus palabras, pero aun así, Harry tuvo una sensación extraña.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Es que…

Harry se detuvo, intentando dar forma con palabras a una sensación y de pronto lo comprendió. Es que no le había oído. Draco había estado haciendo los ruidos más sexys del mundo mientras le comía el culo, una sucesión incesante de suspiros, gemidos, exclamaciones, palabras ininteligibles de aprobación, gruñidos y ronroneos, pero en cuanto había empezado a penetrarlo, toda esa sinfonía perfecta había quedado reducida a unos pocos jadeos y el ohdios de la próstata. Harry sabía que Draco se había corrido porque lo había sentido bajo su cuerpo, alrededor de su propia polla, pero no le había _oído_ correrse.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco, frunciendo las cejas con preocupación.

-¿Por qué…? –No sabía muy bien como explicarse-. ¿De verdad te ha gustado? O sea… estabas pasándotelo tan bien, y de pronto ha sido metértela y ya no he vuelto a oírte.

Draco no dijo nada, pero sus mejillas, que aún estaban coloradas por el sexo, enrojecieron un poco más. Harry, algo histérico, se preguntó por un momento si el problema no sería que no había estado a la altura de las expectativas, pero luego comprendió que aquello tenía que estar relacionado con McLaggen.

-Dios… No te has sentido cómodo, ¿verdad? Es eso.

-No.

-Sí, te he presionado. Oh, mierda, lo siento mucho. Es sólo que tenía _tantas_ ganas y he sido un eg…

-Oh, cállate –exclamó, tapándose la cara con la almohada. Harry se inquietó aún más, pero al segundo, Draco se quitó la almohada de encima y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Harry con aire vagamente enfurruñado-. Ha sido un polvo genial, ¿vale? Y no me has presionado, así que deja de disculparte. Eres peor que un elfo doméstico.

Harry estaba lejos de entender qué estaba pasando ahí, pero ya conocía a Draco lo bastante bien como para saber que no estaba realmente enfadado, que decía la verdad y que no quería seguir hablando de ese tema. Sin embargo, él sí quería hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te has quedado mudo de repente? ¿Y por qué has dicho "sí, ¿por qué no?" como si te diera lo mismo?

-Y yo qué sé.

-Joder, Draco, ¡colabora un poco! –exclamó, exasperado-. Cualquiera diría que no te gusta que te den por…

_Tendríais que ver cómo me suplica por favor que se la meta con más fuerza._

Harry se detuvo otra vez, comprendiendo de pronto por qué Draco había actuado con tan poco entusiasmo. Y por la cara que puso Draco, éste sabía que ya lo había comprendido. Los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio un momento; después, Draco apartó la vista con expresión frustrada y se tumbó de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Harry dudó un poco, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Entonces buscó su varita, echó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, apagó la luz de su mesita de noche y abrazó tentativamente a Draco por detrás.

-Tú lo dijiste la primera noche que pasamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo a la oreja, en voz baja-. Algunas cosas tienen que ir despacio.

Draco tardó tanto en contestar que Harry casi creyó que no iba a hacerlo y oírlo romper el silencio nocturno casi le hizo dar un respingo.

-Odio que me siga afectando.

-Lo sé –contestó, dándole un beso en el cuello, cerca de la oreja-. Pero no es culpa tuya. Y muchas personas habrían tardado diez veces más tiempo en ser capaces de confiar en alguien y en embarcarse en otra relación.

Draco volvió a quedarse callado un rato y se giró un poco hacia él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que tú lo has dicho. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo he hecho, ha salido solo. No creoque vayas a burlarte de mí por ahí. Y tampoco me he sentido mal ni nada de eso; sabes que si no hubiera estado cómodo, no te habría dejado seguir.

Harry se había acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad y podía ver bastante bien la expresión de Draco. Estaba siendo sincero y eso tranquilizó sus propias inquietudes. Sí, Draco no tenía vocación de mártir. Si aquello había sucedido era porque los dos lo habían querido.

-Es cuestión de tiempo.

Draco se mordió los labios, asintió y luego dejó escapar un suspiro que aún sonaba frustrado.

-Esta noche no tendría que acabar así. Tu lengua merece un monumento.

Harry se rió un poco.

-Gracias. Pero no ha acabado mal –dijo, acariciándole la mejilla-. Estás aquí.

Draco lo miró como si, por alguna razón, ese comentario le hubiera pillado un poco por sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabías?

Harry le besó.

-Sí. Pero puedes decírmelo siempre que quieras.

* * *

Pasar separados el día de Navidad resultó más duro de lo que Harry había pensado. Habían estado de acuerdo en hacerlo así porque una cosa era que Harry se sintiera más cómodo hablando con Narcissa cuando la veía en casa de Andrómeda, o que Draco fuera capaz de mantener una conversación intrascendente de cinco minutos con Ron y Hermione, y otra muy distinta que el primero quisiera compartir su cena de Navidad con Lucius Malfoy o que el segundo pudiera soportar a toda la familia Weasley al completo.

Pero Harry, pese a disfrutar de la compañía, estuvo casi todo el rato echando de menos a Draco, preguntándose si él también lo estaría echando de menos en la mansión, y en cuanto vio que podía marcharse sin resultar descortés, usó la Red Flú para ir a su apartamento. Para su alegría, Draco ya estaba allí, tumbado en el sofá y haciendo zapping por la tele. En menos de diez segundos estaba en el sofá con él, apretujándose para hacerse sitio, y empezaron a contarse mutuamente sus cenas salpicando la conversación con besos.

-¿Sabes?... quiero a los Weasley. Pero no me ha gustado pasar lejos de ti este día.

-Yo también te he echado de menos todo el rato.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si realmente quería considerar siquiera la posibilidad de pasar la vida con alguien que no fuera Draco.

-Draco, escucha… ¿no crees que deberíamos…? Bueno, yo te quiero. Y tú me quieres, ¿no?

-Claro.

-Creo que sería una gran idea que viviéramos juntos. En plan… para siempre, ya me entiendes.

Draco sonrió de un modo que dejaba a las claras que él también lo consideraba una gran idea.

-¿En plan para siempre? –dijo, dándole un beso entre feliz y burlón.

-Bueno, ya sabías que no era precisamente un poeta cuando empezamos a salir, ¿no? –replicó Harry, también feliz-. Pero mierda, no quiero volver a pasar un día de Navidad sin ti.

Draco le acarició el pelo.

-No lo harás. Te prometo que no lo harás.

* * *

Harry se habría sentido incómodo viviendo en Malfoy manor y Draco, acostumbrado desde siempre a estar rodeado de naturaleza, no quería vivir en medio de una ciudad. Los dos comprendieron desde el principio que la mejor solución era comprar una casa en el campo y al cabo de dos meses encontraron lo que querían. Era muggle, así que Harry tenía allí las mismas cosas que en su ático; Draco tomó posesión absoluta del garaje y lo convirtió en una especie de laboratorio de pociones.

Ron y Hermione, esta última ya bastante voluminosa, fueron sus primeros invitados. La cosa fue bien, aunque Draco tendió a los monosílabos durante toda la noche. Una semana después llegaron Lucius y Narcissa; ella ya había estado un par de veces allí, ayudando a su hijo con la decoración, pero Harry aún no se había encontrado con Lucius desde que había empezado a salir con Draco y realmente no sabía qué esperar. Sólo sabía que la idea de tenerlo allí de visita era más soportable que ir de visita a Malfoy manor. Pero pronto descubrió también que Lucius no tenía ganas de jaleo; dejó que su mujer se encargara de las labores diplomáticas y él se limitó a alabar el vino.

Poco a poco, pensó Harry, con optimismo, cuando se marcharon.

* * *

Comparado con sus años escolares, Harry siempre había considerado el trabajo de Auror poco peligroso. La mayor parte de criminales, entre otras cosas, prefería rendirse antes que enfrentarse al mago que venció al Señor Tenebroso. Harry nunca había sido tan ingenuo de confiarse y esperar que las cosas siempre siguieran así y, sin embargo, cuando despertó inmovilizado, amordazado y cegado Dios sabía donde, lo primero que sintió, aparte de un espantoso dolor de cabeza, fue sorpresa.

Harry no recordaba del todo qué había pasado. Habían intentado tenderle una emboscada a una banda que traficaba con pociones muy peligrosas, pero algo había salido mal. Los delincuentes habían plantado cara y después habían conseguido huir. Y él había reaccionado sin pensar y se había echado encima de uno de ellos para Desaparecerse con él. No había contado que iba a Aparecerse con una varita a un centímetro de su cara.

Los traficantes de pociones estaban hablando no muy lejos de él y Harry intentó olvidarse de su dolor de cabeza y su incomodidad y escuchar lo que decían. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que él era el tema de conversación: aquellos magos no estaban precisamente entusiasmados de tenerlos como huésped y, al parecer, estaban discutiendo qué debían hacer con él.

-Pero si le dejamos libre, volverá a intentar jodernos –oyó que decía uno-. Matémosle, un Auror menos.

-Pues conmigo no contéis –replicó otro-. Ya sabéis que soy de origen muggle; no voy a pagarle así que se cargara a ese cabrón de Voldemort.

-Vamos, es Harry Potter –dijo una voz femenina-. No me importa qué coño les pase a los que se toman esas pociones, pero no quiero pasar a la historia como la bruja que mató al Chico-que-vivió.

-Eso será si nos pillan –dijo el primero.

-Y a mí no me importaría pasar a los libros de Historia por eso –rió otra voz, desagradablemente.

-Sí, a tomar por culo el Chico-que-vivió.

-¿Sí? ¿Es que no os acordáis de lo que les pasó a todos los que intentaron matarlo? ¿Os creéis más fuertes que Quien-ya-sabéis? Yo no pienso arriesgarme, os lo aseguro.

La conversación se prolongó un rato más. A veces parecía que iban a ganar los partidarios de dejarlo allí a la espera de ser rescatado por los Aurores, pero otras veces, los que querían matarlo parecían estar convenciendo a los otros. Harry les escuchaba con el alma en vilo, interrumpiéndose de vez en cuando para tratar infructuosamente de romper alguno de los conjuros que lo tenían indefenso. No tenía miedo a morir, -al fin y al cabo, ya había estado muerto y no era para tanto-, pero la idea de dejar de ver a Draco, de perderse todos esos años que podían tener juntos, le causaba una angustia enorme.

Harry decidió dejar de escucharlos y concentrarse en romper los hechizos. Era difícil hacer magia sin varita, pero en ocasiones se las había apañado con algunos encantamientos sencillos. Pero _tenía_ que conseguirlo. No pensaba permitir que le quitaran su vida con Draco, que dejaran a Teddy sin padrino, que le impidieran conocer al bebé de Ron y Hermione.

Un ruido de sillas arrastrándose y de gente poniéndose en pie precipitadamente le hizo alzar la cabeza con alarma. Después algo le golpeó con fuerza y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que había recuperado la vista y que estaba mirando cara a cara a Draco, quien le dedicó una sonrisa algo preocupada.

-Harry, ya has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele la cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estás en San Mungo. Los Aurores te trajeron aquí hace un par de horas. Harry, odio que seas Auror. Y no me refiero al odio que siento en general por las cosas que odio, sino a que lo ODIO, con mayúsculas, y como vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como meterte tú solo en una guarida de criminales te convertiré en trocitos de Chico-que-vivió y alimentaré a los pavos reales de la mansión con ellos.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Yo también te quiero.

Draco suspiró.

-Qué idiota eres… -Pero le besó y en sus ojos era fácil ver lo mal que lo había pasado-. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Harry no dejaba de sonreír, feliz de poder verlo de nuevo, y sentir sus besos y escuchar sus quejas.

-Ahora sí.

* * *

Un par de días después, Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá de su casa; ya le habían dado el alta, aunque con órdenes de tomárselo con calma. A su lado, Draco, sentado en una cómoda mecedora, hacía el crucigrama de El Profeta. Harry lo miró con indecisión.

-Draco… -Él alzó la vista-. Ron me ha dicho que fue McLaggen quien consiguió encontrar con el escondite de los traficantes.

Draco lo miró un par de segundos sin decir nada.

-Sí, eso he oído –dijo después, en un tono poco comprometido.

Harry comprendió que Draco, probablemente, no lo consideraba una razón de peso para acabar antes del plazo con la humillación pública de McLaggen. Pero él no había dejado de darle vueltas a aquel asunto desde que había averiguado aquel detalle de su rescate. McLaggen había ayudado a salvarle el pellejo y no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por ello aunque, por supuesto, cualquier Auror habría hecho lo mismo por un compañero. Si ese idiota hubiera contado esos chismes desagradables sobre él, habría sido fácil hacer ahora borrón y cuenta nueva.

Pero le había hecho daño a Draco, y Harry sabía que algunas heridas seguían sin cicatrizar. Podía sentirlo cada vez que lo tenía bajo su cuerpo y sólo recibía el silencio como respuesta: por mucho que los movimientos de Draco indicaran que le gustaba, por mucho que se corriera y fuera obvio que disfrutaba, todavía había una parte de él que pensaba que trataba de protegerlo inconscientemente de las burlas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de hablarle a Draco a favor de McLaggen. No, cuando únicamente lo quería hacer para no sentir remordimientos. Así que sólo asintió, como si esa fuera toda la conversación que había esperado sobre el tema y cogió una revista que tenía a medio leer. Draco se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y empezó a hacer el crucigrama de El Profeta. Sin embargo, después de un rato, se movió para acercarse a Harry y lo besó.

-Gracias –dijo después, muy solemne.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no pedírmelo.

Y después volvió a su crucigrama.

* * *

Unas semanas más tarde, Draco le propuso a Harry ir a ver un partido de quidditch entre los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y las Holyhead Harpies. Ninguno de los dos seguía a esos equipos, pero un partido de quidditch siempre era un partido de quidditch, así que Harry aceptó sin problemas. Ya en el campo de las Harpies, Harry estaba con ganas de que empezara el partido. Sin embargo, pronto notó que Draco tenía una actitud extraña: sus ojos no paraban de recorrer el campo como si esperara ver a algo o a alguien.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

Draco asintió, le dijo que esperara un momento y se fue hacia la barandilla que tenían enfrente para ojear las filas que había por debajo de ellos. Al hacerlo, se inclinó un poco hacia delante, lo cual le permitió a Harry poder observar a gusto la línea de su culo dentro de sus vaqueros de marca. Después, Draco regresó junto a Harry con cara de no haber encontrado aún lo que quería y cogió sus omniculares.

-¿Vas a decírmelo ya o es un secreto?

-Todavía es un secreto –dijo, mirando las gradas. Y entonces sonrió de modo un poco sospechoso-. Ah, ahí estás…

-Draco, ¿qué estás planeando?

Él lo miró, divertido.

-Pero Harry, qué poca fe en mí tienes.

Harry le quitó los omniculares y miró por ellos en la misma dirección que Draco, tratando de descubrir de qué iba todo aquello. Porque, para empezar, estaba claro que habían ido a ese campo para algo más que para ver un partido de quidditch.

-Será porque te conozco desde hace ya muchos años.-No veía a nadie familiar entre el público-. Vamos, confiesa.

Draco se puso un poco más serio y Harry comprendió que, a pesar de las bromas, aquello debía de tener cierta importancia.

-Te lo diré cuando aparezca la snitch.

Harry decidió no insistir, ya que Draco no parecía ir a hacer nada ilegal. A veces era así, le gustaba tener secretos y ponerse misterioso; intentar sonsacarle antes de tiempo era una tarea casi imposible y Harry sabía que era mejor dejarlo a su aire. Cuando la snitch por fin apareció y empezó la persecución de los Buscadores, ya casi se había olvidado que tenía un secreto por descubrir. Fue el propio Draco quien miró por los omniculares y luego se apartó, manteniéndolos quietos en el aire, para dejar que Harry mirara. Éste lo hizo y frunció el ceño, un poco inquieto.

-¿McLaggen?

Una cosa era no pedirle a Draco que le levantara el hechizo de impotencia y otra, permitir que lo humillara aún más. Pero Draco lo miró y no había ni rastro de malicia en sus ojos.

-Sigue observándole.

Si no planeaba nada desagradable… Preguntándose si Draco no habría cambiado de opinión, después de todo, Harry hizo lo que le pedía. McLaggen estaba allí, acompañado por Wilkinson y su mujer. Llevaba una gorra de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle que, junto con el flequillo que se había dejado crecer, ayudaban a que la palabra de su frente pasara desapercibida. La atención con la que seguía las evoluciones de los Buscadores no disipaba del todo esa expresión ligeramente hostil, mortificada, que llevaba en la cara desde que había salido de San Mungo. Harry la conocía bien, porque Draco también la ponía a veces, cuando pensaba que estaba con gente que podría reírse de él por culpa del propio McLaggen.

Entonces escuchó, medio oculto por el ruido del público, como Draco pronunciaba unas palabras en voz baja. Justo cuando iba a girarse para mirarlo, vio que McLaggen daba un respingo en su asiento y se llevaba la mano a la frente con expresión de dolor. Wilkinson se dio cuenta y pareció preguntarle qué le pasaba. Después, se inclinó un poco hacia McLaggen para poder examinarle la frente.

Era obvio, por las expresiones de ambos, llenas de incredulidad y alegría, que la palabra había desaparecido. Lo cual quería decir, sin duda alguna, que la impotencia que anunciaba también había desaparecido. Harry se giró hacia Draco, sorprendido y satisfecho.

-Has deshecho el conjuro.-Y en un lugar público, comprendió. Para mostrar a la mayor cantidad de testigos posibles que aquello había sucedido espontáneamente, sin que McLaggen hubiera tenido que acceder a dejarse penetrar.

Draco hizo un ruidito extraño, como si quisiera decirle que él tampoco terminaba de creérselo. Pero después lo miró con una suave sonrisa irónica.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con el conjuro de Cormac, Auror Potter. Pero si es verdad que su castigo ha terminado… bueno, probablemente te salvó la vida.-Los ojos de Draco lo miraron con tanto amor que a Harry se le pusieron mariposas en el estómago-. Supongo que podemos considerar su deuda zanjada.

-¿De verdad es lo que tú quieres?

-No me entiendas mal, te aseguro que su impotencia podría durar hasta el día de su muerte sin que yo sintiera ni una pizca de pena por él. Pero… ya no _necesito_ verlo sufrir y mi reputación ya se ha recuperado de su golpe bajo. Y quiero que seas capaz de mirar a los ojos a ese idiota si te lo encuentras por el Ministerio. Sé que no habrías podido, si el conjuro aún hubiera estado ahí.-Draco le apretó la mano-. Tu honor es mi honor, Harry.

Harry tragó saliva y no dijo nada. No podía.

* * *

El partido no duró mucho más, sólo media hora antes de que la Buscadora de las Harpies atrapara la snitch con una elegante pirueta. Harry y Draco salieron del estadio, mezclados entre el resto del público. Algunos los miraban con más o menos disimulo, pero los dos estaban acostumbrados a atraer la atención por un motivo u otro y la gente, en cualquier caso, mostraba más curiosidad que desaprobación.

En el exterior, el sol se estaba poniendo ya en un cielo casi limpio de nubes. Los magos se dispersaban: algunos se subían en sus escobas, otros usaban la Aparición y los que iban con niños pequeños se dirigían a las terminales externas de Red Flú. Los hinchas de las Harpies sonreían y se felicitaban mutuamente bajo la ceñuda mirada de los hinchas del equipo perdedor.

-¡Draco! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Era McLaggen. Harry se giró a la vez que Draco y colocó, protectora e instintivamente, una mano en su hombro.

Draco se quedó mirando al Auror sin decir nada, con una fría indiferencia en los ojos. McLaggen se quedó donde estaba, a unos diez metros de él, y también lo miró y guardó silencio. Había una interrogación en sus ojos y desvió la vista hacia Harry durante un segundo; Draco asintió casi imperceptiblemente. McLaggen se mordió los labios. Harry empezaba a sentir un chispazo de celos porque era intolerable que ese idiota y _su_ Draco pudieran entenderse sin palabras, pero quiso creer de corazón que, al menos por un instante, McLaggen lamentaba lo que había hecho por algo más que por las consecuencias que había acabado teniendo para él. Después, el Auror asintió también, como si hubiera llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo con Draco y, dando media vuelta, se marchó esquivando a los magos que aún salían del campo.

Entonces Draco le acarició la espalda a Harry.

-¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Los besos empezaron casi antes de quitarse los abrigos.

Draco le besaba con ganas y le desnudaba con la misma impaciencia, pero se mostraba dispuesto a dejarle llevar el control y a Harry le pareció perfecto, porque era exactamente lo que deseaba. Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos, Harry se colocó encima de él y buscó de nuevo sus labios, hundiendo la lengua posesivamente en su boca, acariciándole el pelo. Draco abrió más la boca y se restregó contra él mientras le abrazaba y emitía ligeros gemidos de satisfacción.

Harry bajó hasta su cuello, le mordisqueó hasta que le vio estremecerse unas cuantas veces y bajó hasta sus pezones, pequeños y duros. Atrapó uno con los dientes y pellizcó el otro con sus dientes; a Draco le gustaba que fuera un poco rudo ahí, aunque sin pasarse, y usó la presión justa para hacer que siseara y su cuerpo se tensara contra el suyo. Su pene dio una pequeña sacudida a modo de respuesta y Harry evitó la tentación de acariciarse a sí mismo porque no sabía si después podría parar.

Pero la siguiente tentación fue mucho más irresistible, y Harry abandonó los pezones de Draco para deslizar la lengua por su ombligo y alcanzar la punta de su polla, ligeramente salada ya. Draco dejó escapar el ruido más adorable que Harry recordaba haber oído en su vida, y éste siguió bajando por toda la longitud de su erección hasta alcanzar sus huevos. Draco era muy sensible aquí; nada de rudeza esta vez. Harry lamió la zona con cuidado, sintiendo el vello crujiente contra su lengua.

-Oh, Merlín, Harry… -gimió Draco-. No te imaginas… lo bien que se _siente_….

Harry sonrió y continuó un poco más, disfrutando de cada sonido que lograba arrancar de su cuerpo. Draco tenía las piernas abiertas todo lo que podía y Harry sabía que su cabeza se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro; habría dado cualquier cosa por poder verlo.

-Vas a… vas a hacerlo… insoportablemente largo… ¿verdad? –protestó Draco, entre jadeos.

-Todo lo que pueda –le aseguró Harry.

Y para demostrárselo, dejó atrás sus testículos y volvió su atención a su erección, que empezaba a parecer dolorosa. No se atrevió a metérsela toda en la boca; Draco estaba muy excitado y aquello podía ser demasiado. Pero lo torturó con lametones juguetones mientras le acariciaba suavemente los huevos con la mano. Ahora podía verle bien, completamente rojo, con la frente reluciente de sudor, la boca entreabierta. Suyo de un modo inexplicable y maravilloso.

-Ya, Harry… Por Merlín… Harry, fóllame ya…

Harry se quedó tan sorprendido que se detuvo sin más. Draco le había metido prisa otras veces, pero nunca le había pedido tan claramente que se lo follara. Sin dudarlo un segundo, se incorporó para buscar su varita y realizó el hechizo de limpieza y el lubricante sin quitarle la vista de encima. Draco se lamió los labios y dio un suspiro satisfecho. Harry se colocó entre sus piernas –habían descubierto que Draco estaba un poco más desinhibido cuando estaban cara a cara, como si poder verle ayudara-, le besó de nuevo, excitado por la voracidad ansiosa con la que Draco le devolvió el beso e hizo que éste colocara las piernas sobre sus hombros para poder penetrarlo mejor.

Entonces entró en él. La exquisita sensación, como siempre, le hizo quedarse sin aliento un instante. Draco cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un ruidito gutural y complacido. Harry comenzó a moverse con embestidas lentas, buscando su próstata.

-_Ohsí_… -exclamó Draco, crispando la frente-. Harry…

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a hacerlo y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Draco le recompensó con otra pequeña exclamación de placer, y después con otra y con otra.

-Dios, Draco… -dijo, entusiasmado-. ¿Te estás oyendo?

Draco abrió los ojos, desenfocados.

-¿Eh?

Harry hizo un movimiento circular con las caderas que siempre había hecho brincar a Draco en la cama y esta vez el brinco estuvo acompañado de un ruido que parecía un sollozo estrangulado. Harry podría haberse reído de pura felicidad, pero todo lo que quería era seguir oyendo aquellos gloriosos sonidos y se dedicó a ello en cuerpo y alma. Sus propias inseguridades habían desaparecido también; aquella molesta voz que le decía a veces que estaba presionando a Draco, que estaba siendo egoísta, había perdido todos sus argumentos y se sentía maravillosamente libre de culpa.

El orgasmo le pilló casi por sorpresa, una cuchillada que irradió placer hasta el rincón más perdido de su cuerpo. Todo lo que pudo hacer después fue dejarse caer sobre Draco, aún dentro de él, y enterrar la cabeza contra su cuello. Draco dejó una mano sin fuerza sobre su espalda; parecía también incapaz de nada más. Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, ni siquiera si habían llegado a dormirse unos minutos, pero cuando se sintió con fuerzas para volver a moverse y abrir los ojos, vio que Draco le estaba observando con una mirada triunfal.

-He vuelto, Harry…

Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Crees que ha sido… por lo del campo?

-Quizás. No lo sé. Puede que haya sido como… dejar las cosas realmente atrás.

Draco asintió y se recostó contra él, dando un suspiro satisfecho y adormilado.

-Está bien, eso de dejar el pasado atrás.

Harry rió suavemente y le abrazó.

-Sí. Sí, está muy bien.

**Fin.**

Ruka, hola. Un tentetieso es un muñeco de materia ligera, o hueco, que lleva un contrapeso en la base, y que, movido en cualquier dirección, vuelve siempre a quedar derecho. (RAE)

Remus, me alegra verte por aquí y más aún que el fic te esté gustando. Yo aún creo que podría mejorarse bastante, pero esta vez no doy para más, jaja. Si lo piensas bien, Draco tampoco hizo nada del otro mundo cuando salía con McL; se enamoró de él, le hizo un par de regalos –en este capi se ve que hace regalos con facilidad-, y si aceptó ser únicamente bottom fue porque estaba siendo comprensivo con las "manías raras de los muggles". No actuaba de manera distinta a como ha actuado con Harry, y hay que entender tb que McL actuaba como si sintiera lo mismo que Draco. Vamos, que no veo que su comportamiento en la realidad fuera tan extraño. Y bueno, tú lo has dicho, de víctima indefensa, nada, jeje. Además, no quería que tuvieran una dinámica de "yo te salvo y tú, impresionado por mi heroísmo, te enamoras de mí" o nada por el estilo. Y Harry… bueno, en los libros sí es bastante temperamental, ¿no? De todos modos, es como tú dices, que cuando se está enamorado, se está enamorado. En fin, muchísimas gracias por comentar, guapo. Gracias por el apoyo! XD

Amalia, hola. Me alegro de que el fic te haya gustado –venganza incluida, jeje-. Siempre tiene su gracia poner detalles mágicos, es verdad. En cuanto a por qué no me convence el fic… no sé, igual es porque la historia no tiene mucha enjundia, en realidad. Pero bueno, siempre hay fics mejores que otros, así que no pasa nada.

Pao, guapa, ya has visto que Draco no albergaba malas intenciones hacia Harry. Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la venganza, jeje, fue divertida de imaginar. Y bueno, yo quería que Draco sanara un poco por su cuenta, que se presentara ante él de igual a igual. No me gustan las relaciones desequilibradas entre estos dos.


End file.
